Sol's Prophecy
by Lemubaby
Summary: Lalivero and Tolbi wage war, Isaac gets turned into an animal, and Jenna unknowingly keeps trying to kill him. A prehistoriclike world prepares to defend itself from humans. Vale, Steam and Sand shipping. CHAPTER 22 UP! PLOT TWIST!
1. Disaster in Kalay

Well, hi. This is supposed to be some kind of disclaimer, even if it's not in bold print. So sue me if I just so happen to like being different! Oh, and if you don't like LONG fanfics, then hit the back button now. This is gonna have 23 freekin chapters. Oh, and this is actually the second chapter. I don't know what happened to chapter one. I'll have to re-post it some time. How about I stop yakking on and just get to the fanfic. 'Kay? xD

(Kalay)

It was morning. The air was so sober, even the birds were silent. Ivan was asleep. (Big surprise.) Finally, something stirred. It was the distant thunder of many horses, drawing ever so closer. A warning bell chimed loudly, startling Ivan out of his sleep, out of his bed, and face first onto the floor. Ivan scrambled to his feet and ran to the window, then blinked in utter amazement.

At least two score (40, for you slow students) of horses stopped in the town square. They were from Lalivero, no doubt about it. But what were they doing here? Ivan couldn't help investigating. A crowd quickly gathered around the newcomers, and this proved slightly unnerving to some of the inexperienced soldiers. But they kept their cool. For now...

A man pushed through the crowd.

"S'cuse me... pardon, out of the way..." When he reached the mounted soldiers, one of them stepped forward, smiling. "If I am correct, you must be Master Hammet."

Hammet was anything but in a welcoming mood. (He's cranky in the morning.) "Who are you, and what is your business here?" he demanded.

The soldier paused. "Excuse me for not introducing myself. I am General Zechariah of Lalivero. We were simply passing through." He seemed to be telling the truth, to some degree.

Master Hammet was still wary of them. "You seem quite heavily armed to be 'simply passing through' don't you think?" Murmurs arose from the crowd.

Zechariah faltered, not knowing what to say next. "You never know..." Sweat beaded on his face. Hammet wasn't buying it.

The crowd began to grow hostile. "You meant to attack us, didn't you?" "Get the hell out of here, you filthy animals!" Then, they began to throw things at the already panicked soldiers. This was a mistake. Arrows flew.

Meanwhile, Ivan was watching the whole ordeal from a safe distance. His heart skipped a beat as the crowd erupted in chaos. People screamed and the horses reared up in fear, whinnying shrilly. The three soldiers who fired were thrown to the ground, scrambling away from the now furious rioters. Ivan made his way through the panicking crowd to where the violent scene took place. He soon wished he hadn't. A small clearing had formed, and, in the center of it was... Hammet, an arrow embedded deep within his chest. Ivan stood frozen for a second, as if everything melted out of sight and all he could see was the man who had cared for him for all of his life, now laying on his back, not moving, save for the feeble rise and fall of his chest. Regaining his senses, Ivan ran to Hammet, just as the renowned merchant breathed his last. Too late. Ivan fell to his knees, gone completely numb. He couldn't think. Tears welled up in his eyes, just as a voice interrupted:

"Young man, I am truly, deeply sorry about this. I did not give those buffoons the order to fire..." It was Zechariah. He was still there.

Ivan slowly stood up; sparks were flying from his arms. His mourning could wait. "Get out of here..." he said, barely audible.

Zechariah took a step forward. "What? I'm sorry I can't hear you. Speak louder, boy." He got louder, all right.

"I said, **GET THE** **HELL OUT OF HERE, BASTARD**!"

Before Zechariah could react, bolts flew. (Shine plasma) His horse flipped out, rearing then bolting, but without its rider. Zechariah was less fortunate than his horse. Where the Lalivaran general once stood, was a smoldering cloud of pink mist.

Ivan stood, panting for a second, then, blinked. _What have I done? _He thought. _I killed him... _

The crowd calmed. All eyes were on Ivan. The distant rumble of fleeing horses died away. Once again, it was utterly silent.

A woman stepped forward. "Does this mean war on the town those people came from?"

Ivan was bewildered. "Why are you asking me?"

A middle-aged fellow added: "If those folk wanted a war, then it is my opinion that a war is what they are going to get."

Another bystander: "We will see to that Lalivero will never forget the day they angered Kalay. Master Hammet did not die in vain." Almost as if the crowd had momentarily forgotten him, they turned their attention toward Ivan, who... wasn't there.

Ivan returned to his bedroom, where he could be alone, crying for Hammet, and for the disasters that awaited the people of Kalay.

I should warn you now, when it comes to updating fanfics, molasses moves faster than me. No, seriously. (Ha-ha...) But for the next chapter, be prepared for more attacks, and... Perhaps the greatest living annoyance in all of Piers's lifetime! Until next time!


	2. Stampede, and a Very Obnoxious Girl

CHAPTER TWO! YAY! Ahem. Sorry. Too much caffeine.

On with it.Felix and Isaac stared at Jenna, who was gloating after a surprising victory in a fat momma joke contest. "Uh, where'd Jenna learn joke material like _that_?" Isaac muttered, leaning toward Felix so Jenna would not be able to hear him.

"I can hear you." Jenna said. Then, she turned around. "Hey, do you hear that?"

Felix and Isaac were confused. "What?"

"It's coming from the east. Near Bilbin, maybe?"

Indeed, there was a distant rumble. (Sound familiar? Yeah.) "I'm going to see what the crap that is..." Isaac said, climbing higher up the massive oak tree.

"Be careful," Jenna called. "Those branches are really weak."

Then it came into view, and Isaac wasn't the only one to notice it immediately. Then again, how could you miss the sight of hundreds upon hundreds of mounted soldiers, rushing blindly at you? Words failed the three adepts at first, but then realization hit them.

"Oh, my god, they're stampeding right towards Vale!" Jenna cried, nearly losing her balance. (Again.)

They were from Bilbin, after all, but not all of them. "Huh? Aren't some of those riders from Izumo?" Felix asked.

"That's not what's important, now, dumbshit!" Jenna yelled. "They're heading- WHAT??!"

The riders changed course. No longer were they headed for Vale, but now for the trees. If that wasn't bad enough, a loud crack came from above their heads. The branch Isaac was on snapped in half, sending Isaac plummeting towards hard earth. And at the mercy of hundreds of pounding hooves, his chances weren't looking very good. Before he could regain his footing, the wall of moving horses stampeded through the area.

"ISAAC!!" Jenna screamed, right as an arrow struck the trunk of the tree, inches away from her head.

"They're firing at us!" Felix yelled, as five more arrows whizzed past their heads.

Jenna was a bit preoccupied, and couldn't hear her brother warning her away. She was much more concerned for Isaac, who could very easily be crushed to death under the many hooves of the stampeding horses. (And, she kind of _likes_ Isaac...) :)

Even at a full run, the soldiers from Bilbin fought fiercely against the warriors of Izumo. They heard Jenna's screams but mistook her for an enemy and fired into the tree. Seconds later, Felix let out a cry. An arrow struck his leg, causing him to collapse and fall from the tree. The sudden weight shift shook the branch, and Jenna finally lost her grip. Soon after hitting the ground, all went black.

And now, for something completely different.

(Lemuria)

"Wake up."

No response.

"Hey, rise and shine."

Still nothing.

"Come ON, lunkhead!"

Piers stirred from his sleep. "What do you want?"

Pictu smiled. "It's morning."

Piers cocked his head, confused. "Yeah, 4:00 in the morning! What are you, crazy?"

Pictu shrugged, taking a step closer to the bed. There was trouble coming, all right. "Fine, then. Have it your way." Without hesitation, she slid the palms of her hands under the mattress, and flipped it over with ease.

Piers wasn't new to this behavior. Pictu was much tamer when she was ill. Now she was three times astroublesome as Franki and Bryce put together! Freeing himself from the coffin of bed sheets, Piers noticed Pictu sitting at the table, shooting the "I told ya so" look at him. Uncle Sebastian looked away, to avoid getting involved in the conflict that was sure to ensue. "Didn't I tell you not to disturb me at the crack of dawn?"

Pictu was quick to answer. "Can I help it if I'm bored? C'mon don't be a wussy. Spar me."

"No. You'll just kick my ass again."

Not only was Pictu trouble on two legs but an incredible warrior. She wasn't an adept, but she didn't need psynergy to defend herself, not when armed with a blade with a naginata, a long, staff-like handle, which could take out a horseman in one effortless swing. Piers's heavy mace was no match for this weapon, or Pictu's skills at battle. But nonetheless, she continued to search for a good fight to keep her raging thirst for mischief at bay. Piers was a new personal favorite source of entertainment. "Fine. I'll go hang with Franki and Bryce. _They're_ much more fun than you." Then, she was gone.

"Well, that's a relief..." Sebastian said. "For a second I thought she might start an actual fight! Again."

Piers lifted the mattress back to its proper place. "I shouldn't have bothered helping her. She's more of a handful than an act of kindness was worth."

His uncle disagreed. "Nonsense. Could you have left her to die?"

Piers didn't answer.

"It's a pity, really." Sebastian continued. "If it weren't for her wild, immature behavior, she would be a very sweet girl. She _is_ rather pretty."

Piers sighed. "I guess somebody is going to have to keep an eye on those three." He turned to follow Pictu.

"I'd make that two eyes, if I were you!" his uncle called out after him.

Pictu, Franki and Bryce were cracking jokes about the senate. "All I said was one sentence about war, and what happens? A bunch of old farts start going at each other's throats about the subject!" The two ten-year-old brothers fell into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, check this out." Franki said, and proceeded to imitate and old man's voice: "Back in my day, we didn't have psynergy. We just used brute force!" Another storm of giggles followed.

Suddenly, Pictu went tense as a meerkat, eyes fixated on one area. "Heads up, dork approaching at 3:00." She whispered as Piers came into view. "What do you want?"

Piers took a step back. "Am I intruding?"

"Hell, yeah!" The twins cracked up.

"I think you're a bad influence on those two. They're crazy enough as it is."

"So?" Bryce said in defense of their three-man clique. "We're 10, she's 21. They're just numbers to us. _You _never ask to hang out with us. So there."

They turned to leave, but Pictu hesitated. "Let me talk to him. You two go on ahead." As soon as they were gone, Pictu turned to look Piers square in the eyes. " What is it with you? You just can't grasp the concept of a little something called _fun_?"

Piers stared into the distance. "Until recently, there has been a little too much excitement in my life. All I want is some peace and quiet for a while, but you're here to make sure that doesn't happen."

This only got Pictu interested. "What type of 'excitement' are you talking about?"

"Oh, been there, almost killed by that..."

"Ever been to a town called Kolima?"

"No. Why?"

"Well..." Pictu averted her gaze. "Reasons. Never mind."

Piers got the idea that Pictu was hiding something from him. "Is there a problem about Kolima?"

Pictu turned away.Piers glared at her, just as Franki and Bryce returned. "Um, if you two needed a little privacy..."

"NO!" both Pictu and Piers shouted at the same time, both shoving the other away.

Franki rolled his eyes. "Rriiiiiiight... you weren't. For a second there I just thought you two were making out."

"Ew."

Bryce flicked his brother on the forehead. "Shut up, already. Listen, we just heard the senate came to a final conclusion."

Pictu jumped. "Really? Are we going to fight? Are we? Huh? Pleeeeaaaaaaase tell me we're fighting!"

"We're fighting."

"YES!!"

"No, we're not."

"WHAT?? You said we were!"

"You told me to say that."

"Stop being a wise ass! Why aren't we fighting?"

"Senate's decision."

"Well, screw the senate." Pictu, Franki and Bryce whirled around. Surprisingly, it was Piers who had said that. "Back there, at the mercy of war, are my friends, the ones that the world owes its life to! And I don't care what... pardon my French... shit the senate gives us. I'm going."

"Hey, me too!"

Piers rolled his eyes. _Why me?_ "Pictu, I understand-"

"No, you don't! You're too dumb! Let's go!"

Then, only Franki and Bryce were left standing there, totally confused. "Okay, then. I'm going back to bed."

"Yeah, whatever."

CHAPTER TWO END. Remember to tip your waitresses. Try the veal. REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter: Nothing much except for Ivan meets this girl...(I don't do Ivan-Sheba pairings. This story will eventually erupt into a Felix-Sheba pairing.) UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!


	3. Ryu, Bucky and Rona

We interrupt your (whatever you're doing) to bring you... FLYING MONKEYS!!! No, not really. Chapter three. The chapter three. THE chapter three. In all of its stick figure glory. YAAAAAAY!!!!

Hesperia.

There was a beautiful dappled gray mare nibbling on the new grass shoots, tender from the rain. There was nothing but bird cries and crickets to be heard, yet, the mare was still weary of something. That 'something' then came stumbling through the undergrowth.

"_Ryu! Will you stop running away every time you see the bridle?_" Ivan cried through his mind, arguing telepathically with his horse. Ryu was considered "The horse that only those with Sol on their side can stay on for five minutes." Of course, why not give the difficult horse to poor little Ivan? Typical.

Ryu had other plans. "_Do me a favor and find a horse that cares._"

Ivan took a step forward. "_Hey, I'm the rider, you're the...um... the ride-__ee__. I'm in charge. You do as I say!_"

Ryu approached Ivan slowly. "_All right. You had it coming._" As quick as lightning, Ryu whipped around and struck Ivan with a back hoof.

A couple minutes later, as Ivan regained consciousness, two soldiers were standing by him. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know, but I personally think they never should have let him join in. He's much too young for war."

"He can barely control a horse!"

"Well, every man counts I guess..."

Suddenly, Ivan sat upright, totally bewildered. "Where's Ryu?"

"Your mare is back at the camp. We need to hurry along. Recent information says Izumo will try to bring Hesperia and Atteka into war on their side. There is already a dangerous alliance between Lalivero, Izumo, Alhafra, and Kibombo. Any more places fighting against us, we're done. We need more allies than just Tolbi. There should be an army from Izumo somewhere in Hesperia. We are going to take them out before they reach Shaman Village."

"Excuse me, I already know all of that. Why are you repeating it?"

"To let the people reading this fanfic know what's going on, of course!"

...(long awkward silence)

"We're in a fanfic?"

Later, Ivan was at the spring, filling his water canteen. Nobody was there with him, or at least Ivan thought so. As he stood up, he found, to his surprise, an arrow held to his throat. Even more surprising, the wielder of the bow was a young girl around his age, most likely from Shaman Village. "What are you doing on our land?" she snarled at him. She pulled the arrow back further, as if preparing to drive it through Ivan's neck.

"Hey, stop picking on the boy, Saiame."

The girl turned around to face another girl, this one seemed much more friendly. "Let the intruder explain himself. If you don't trust him, then you can kill him."

"Awww...Rona... can't I at least scare him a little?"

"You already scared me enough, thank you..." Ivan whimpered.

Saiame lowered her weapon.

"Why don't you go help your father with the evening fishing?" Rona asked her friend. "I'll take care of 'Scrawny' over there."

Ivan sneezed.

"Ok, then. I'll go."

Then, Rona approached Ivan, and just as Ivan thought she was going to kill him... "You shouldn't be here. You could get killed. My friend there was just about to. Good thing I saved you! But I can tell by looking at you. You're from Contigo. You've got that look. My father will know it too, but unlike me, he'd kill you." She turned to leave. "He just doesn't like people from Contigo getting too close to his personal bubble... no matter how cute they are." Then she disappeared into the thicket.

"_Hey, stallion! I didn't know you were a lady killer!_"

"_RYU! Don't startle me like that! Jeez..._"

Ryu nickered. "_Do you even know that girl was flirting with you? She's pretty. Don't turn down an opportunity like this!_"

Ivan shook his head. "_No. She told me to steer clear for my own good. I'm going to make the smart decision and heed to her warning._" Yet, Ivan still looked over his shoulder again and again, still considering his decision.

The next day, Ivan was warming Ryu up before the group went off. There was a surprise in store for them this morning, though. Ryu perked her ears, listening for something Ivan couldn't hear. Other riders were in the area. In fact, one of them was the last person Ivan hoped to meet. Suddenly, Ryu stumbled into an ambush. Five other riders armed with arrows and lances took chase, as Ryu thundered through the forest paths. Ivan recognized Moapa, Shaman Village's leader! _I'm screwed!_ He thought.

"_Hang on!_" Ryu cried as she approached a thick log blocking the path. Gathering speed, Ryu leapt gracefully over the obstacle and kept going. Four of the other horses apparently didn't have a lot of self-esteem, and stopped in front of the log, sending their riders tumbling. Moapa's horse did exactly the same as Ryu, launching itself up and over the log with ease.

Now, it was one-on-one. Ivan and Moapa raced through the dense wooded area. Unfortunately for Ivan, Moapa knew the area better, and quickly cut off Ivan's route. Ryu swerved to escape, but the turn was to sharp for her speed. Ivan screamed as the horse went down, and Moapa didn't hesitate to fire. The arrow sank deep into Ivan's shoulder blade, and the pain was excruciating. Just as his enemy loaded another arrow, and for the second time, Rona came to Ivan's aid.

Moapa paused, seemingly confused at his daughter's sudden strange behavior. "Rona, w-what are you doing?"

Rona had no weapon, but her intentions were clear. "Leave him alone. He wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Are you daft? Do you not know where he came from?"

"I don't see what is so wrong about Contigo. You're the one acting strange, not me."

As the two of them argued, Ivan failed to notice the presence of a wolf. He jumped when the wolf suddenly began to lick the wound on Ivan's shoulder.

Rona managed to persuade Moapa to abandon the hunt. As soon as the ordeal began, it ended, and a new one began. Ryu snorted, and rose to her feet, very upset about the wolf.

Rona then focused her intentions to Ivan, who was frozen in terror. "Calm down. Bucky isn't going to hurt you. What are you doing back here? I warned you of what might happen, and it almost did!" She reached for the arrow embedded in Ivan's shoulder, but Ivan pulled away from her. "It has to come out before it gets infected. Hold still."

She tugged on the arrow, and Ivan yelped in pain, jerking away from Rona again. "Don't pull it like that! That kills!"

Rona laughed, shaking her head slowly. Don't be a baby. Are you a man or not? Hey what_ is_ your name, anyway? I'm Rona, so don't wear it down!"

Figuring he could trust her, Ivan relaxed a little, and the wolf apparently meant no harm.

"_Go on, boy. Tell the girl your name!_"

"_Shut up._ My name's Ivan. This is Ryu-"

Without warning, Rona's hand shot out, and yanked the arrow out of his shoulder. Ivan let out a pitiful squeak, and fell over. "Oh, and don't say 'shut up'. It's rude."

"But I wasn't talking to- w-WHAT? How did you... could you... did I... You heard me?"

Bucky's tail twitched, and Rona laughed again. "So we're both Adepts. What a coincidence!"

With perfect timing, more arrows zipped past them, and these weren't from Shaman Village. "It's Izumo! I knew they'd show up!" Ivan cried in shock.

There was no place to hide. They would have to fight for their lives.

The truth is, this is really chapter four, but since somebody else posted the very first chapter, I decided to start my installment from chapter two and call it chapter one, so not to confuse anyone. Next chapter: Find out what became of Isaac, Felix and Jenna, and a little trouble with dragons! Until next time!


	4. Loho's Pest Problem

Chapter four! Now enjoy.

(Loho)

It was late afternoon. Upon waking up, Isaac had almost forgotten what had happened that morning. As memory came back to him, suddenly every inch of his body was wracked with pain. _I was trampled! Why am I still alive? _He thought. _Where am I?_ He looked around. _This is Loho! I'm at an inn aren't I? How did I get here?_ As Isaac carefully thought out his situation, he was interrupted when Jenna came running in, attempting to hug him, succeeding in tackling him, not helping the fact that he was already in enough physical pain. "Stop, it... Jenna, you're hurting me!"

She released him. "You look terrible." She said. "I guess we really did get off easy."

"We? Do you mean Felix is ok too?"

"Yeah, he's still in one piece. Isn't it weird how we ended up in Loho? Somebody brought us here, but nobody knows who did."

There was a brief silence. "Okay then, that was odd."

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry." Isaac tried to stand, but a surge of pain tore through his body.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you're not going to recover for about a day, so don't try to move."

"Figures."

"Oh, did you hear about the dragon?"

"Hear about it?!" Isaac cried. "Unless you haven't noticed, I've been unconscious- wait did you say... _dragon_?"

Jenna nodded. "Yup. Dragon. It's been hiding in the mines since last week, and it's already killed four people."

"Yikes. It's not a fusion dragon, is it?"

"No. They actually said it wasn't very big, but nobody's gotten a real good look at it yet."

"Well, do you think we should-"

"If you were going to say fight the dragon, no. We have to get home as quickly as possible. No buts."

(The next day.) "But...but... wait a minute! You two can't vote my decision out! I want to go home!"

Felix looked over his shoulder. "Well, we want to help this town's pest problem. It's two against one, so dragon it is." Apparently, both Felix and Isaac wanted to fight this dragon.

As they entered the mines, Jenna lingered, reluctant to go in. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Hey, are you coming? We need you!" Isaac called out to her. Giving in, she ran to catch up with the others.

After a while, their excitement turned to confusion. "Is there even a dragon in here?" Felix asked, looking around the dim cavern. "It can't be too difficult to find a dragon in a tunnel."

"There probably wasn't even a dragon to begin with." Jenna said, clearly wanting to be anywhere but this place.

Isaac interrupted them. "Ummm... guys?"

Felix and Jenna ignored him. They were busy in the middle of a "did notdid too" argument.

"Guys, listen..."

"What is it now?" Jenna said, without turning to face him.

"I think I found our dragon."

(Great Western Sea.)

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there _now_?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Okay... my bad..."

"Are you going to annoy me for this entire trip?" Piers leaned against the side of the boat. "I was hoping that maybe you would agree to calm down if I took you with me, but..." He sighed. "But I guess you... are you listening to me?!"

No, she wasn't. Pictu was staring at the ocean. "It's huge..."

"What is? The ocean? I thought you've seen it before."

"I guess I didn't bother to look at the ocean's beauty while I was drowning in it." There was a sour tone in her voice.

"Sorry."

Pictu reached for something around her neck. She pulled out a chain with a shiny blue scale on the end. "Why did that animal decide to give its life to save me? It didn't owe me anything."

"Sometimes animals understand more than humans will ever know. For now, you should be grateful to it."

Pictu tucked the scale under her shirt. "Well, even after I was saved from drowning, I would have died of a disease. I guess I owe my life to you, too." She smiled, but this smile wasn't laughing at a vulgar joke, or a teasing smirk. She actually looked...beautiful.

Piers's heart beat faster. "No, you don't owe me anything. Really, you don't!"

"Whatever. Hey, what the hell is going on over there?"

Piers turned to see what appeared to be a fierce battle. "That's Hesperia isn't it?"

Pictu laughed. "I guess somebody is going to have to step in and call a halt." She drew out her sword. "This is gonna be fun!"

THE PLOT THICKENS! Oh, god, this must be the best pocky I've ever eaten. Pocky fuels my imagination. It's dark chocolate with almond chunks. Heck, I'm probably making you hungry, sorry! Japanese food is good. Next chapter: What was Garet doing this whole time? I hope he didn't SLEEP THROUGH THE STAMPEDE!! And what is to become of Ivan, Rona, Bucky and Ryu? UNTIL NEXT TIME! (I just love capital letters.)


	5. Garet is so Useless

Welcome to chapter five, my friends. SUGAR BUZZ AHHHHHHHHHH! Weeee! Tee hee-hee (cough.)

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" Garet looked at the trampled ground and broken branches. "It looks like a tornado swept through here."

"A stampede is more like it.," somebody said. " The ground is covered with hoof prints."

"THIS IS BAD!" Kay came running, and telling by the look on her face, something was seriously wrong. "Like, at three in the morning, those three friends of yours were out here! They could have gotten trampled!"

"Do you mean, Isaac, Jenna and Felix?"

"Yes, dumbass!"

"Wait. What were they doing out here that early?"

"Like it matters! Oh, how are we going to tell their parents? They don't know yet! I should have forced them to go home! What if they're dead, and it's because of me?"

"They can't be dead. I know it would take a hell of a lot more to kill them, so don't worry." But there was no sign of them anywhere.

"Perhaps they escaped?"

"Damn, I hope so." There was a brief silence.

"They couldn't have stayed here. They must be somewhere else. They've got to be."

"And if they are, how is that helping?"

"We'll have to find them."

"Excuse me? 'We'? No. You. No way am I getting further involved in this."

"Fine. You go explain to their parents. Remind them not to shoot the messenger."

"Wow. That makes me feel a whole lot better. Not. Asshole..."

"Well I'm not going alone!" Then, Garet paused. He looked north. "And I think I know just who to ask."

* * *

(Imil)

"Huh? Wha...what are you talking about?" Mia cocked her head, totally bewildered. "You guys were _attacked_? I don't like the sound of that... why are the other three missing? You don't think they were killed-"

"They weren't. Trust me, I know they're alive."

They were interrupted by the voice of a young child. "Aw... does this mean Mia has to leave again?" Mia turned around and saw Megan and Justin sitting cross-legged on the ground, with the most pitiful looks on their faces. "Don't go away again, you just got home!"

Mia hesitated. For a second Garet was certain she would give in to the children's pleas. "I'm sorry, but I can't sit back and do nothing. You did fine handling the sanctum alone before, and I promise I won't be gone as long as before. You could use the responsibility. It keeps you out of trouble."

Justin looked at the ground. "I hope your friends didn't... I mean I hope they are safe."

Megan pushed him. "Oh, go sweep the floor or something, you big crybaby!" The two kids jumped up and ran off.

"Don't be fooled by their age." Mia said. "They are more than capable of taking care of themselves."

"Well, I suppose they both learned from the best..."

Mia turned away so Garet couldn't see her blush.

"No, seriously! You don't know how many times you saved our asses when we were injured in battle, I mean, you can't completely rely on Isaac the entire time, he's loyal, but he has ADD!"

"He does?"

"Well, now you know. His attention span is real pathetic, especially in school..."

Megan and Justin came tearing back. "A messenger from Bilbin came! Angara's at war!"

* * *

(Hesperia)

"What are we supposed to do?!" Rona cried. "We can't possibly fight them!"

"We can't run from them!" Ivan said.

"Well, what do we do?"

"Got a better idea?"

"Ummm... no..."

Ryu crouched down. "_Hurry! Get on! If Rona is an Adept, then she can fight!_"

"But I don't wanna fight!"

"Too bad!" Ivan cried.

"Huh? What now?" Rona turned around, just in time to see a wild-looking girl armed with a long blade, rushing at Ivan. "IVAN! LOOK OUT!" Almost comically, the girl threw on her brakes, seconds from impaling poor little Ivan. She shook her head. "Sorry. Wrong person." She then leaped into the crowd of Izumo's soldiers. As nimble as a cat, the girl swung her sword in a wide arc, slicing five soldiers clean in half.

"Whoa. Scary bitch." Ivan muttered under his breath.

Rona gasped. "Ew... she just cut those people in half! She killed them, just like that!"

But there was another surprise in store. There was a new voice in the conversation. "You better get used to it. Pictu's just like that." Ivan blinked twice, and then recognized him. "Holy shit! Piers, what the hell... I mean, how the hell did you get here?"

Ryu cut in. _"Sorry to interrupt, but unless we want to get massacred, I suggest that we RUN LIKE HELL!"_

Pictu leapt back. "I agree. The fun's gone when your out numbered."

Then, giving no warning whatsoever, Kalay and Tolbi's soldiers came charging through the small clearing. Bucky leapt up and snarled viciously. Ryu urged Ivan and Rona onto her back, Pictu was perfectly comfortable now, Bucky ran away, and... well... Piers was in a bit of trouble. "We have to run, Pictu! Are you insane?"

"Yeah, I am insane! This is awesome! For me, at least." But she realized that Piers was helpless when out numbered so badly. Her heart softened. "C'mon, Let's get out while we still- ah!" Pictu stumbled, an arrow in her back.

Piers ran to her. "Pictu? Pictu!" They were both going to get trampled, unless somehow, they could get out. Piers was reluctant to resort to psyenergy, but there was no other option. He raised his hand, palm outward, and casted Glacier. A wall of ice as tall as a person rose between Pictu and the charging horses. Bucky came bounding back to Piers's side, bristling and snarling at the passing horses, which gave the wolf a wide berth. Pictu was on her knees, bleeding heavily. Piers tried to get her to stand, but then she went limp in his arms. "No, no, don't pass out on me, not here, of all places..." He carefully pulled out the arrow, and blood squirted in his face. He placed a hand over the wound, sealing it. It was all he could do. If her vital organs were damaged, she was done for.

The tides of battle turned. Izumo began to fall back, as more and more of Angara's soldiers rushes to meet them. The danger was almost over, but not quite. Piers shook Pictu, who was completely senseless. "Wake up! Come on, Pictu, we've got to...oh, no..."

Ryu, Ivan and Rona ran back, and they, too, froze in shock.

Shaman Village was back, and they weren't happy.

* * *

UH-OH! This can't be good! Here's a fun fact for you. THIS IS A FORBIDDEN STORY! Sort of. Well, it's mostly because I was supposed to have been doing homework when I wrote this...oh, well! High school rocks. 


	6. Showdown with the Dragon in the Mines

So, we meet again. And for some reason, today, I'm not sugar high. In fact, I'm exhausted. Too bad I have to wake up early tomorrow to go to riding lessons. Saturday is the only day I can sleep in, even though I'd so rather ride horses than go to school... sorry for talking nonsense. On with the fanfiction.

* * *

(Loho mines)

Slowly, the dragon emerged from the inky blackness of the tunnel. Jenna was right when she said it wasn't very big, but for some reason, Isaac couldn't get over the fact that this had to be the most astounding creature he had ever seen. It stood on two legs, much like the raptors of Oceania. But strangely, it had four arms, and wings, too. _That's a vertebrae with eight limbs!_ He thought._ According to what Kraden said, that shouldn't be possible!_ But that wasn't what got him. The dragon was wearing armor. Well-crafted armor, from the looks of it. And in one of its front hands, it held a sword. A huge sword, almost the size of Ragnarok.

Surprisingly, Felix began to laugh. "This thing doesn't look too tough!" He said. "This might even be fun!"

The dragon snorted, as if it were offended.

Isaac grew more confident. Felix was right. It didn't look dangerous at all! Immediately, adrenaline surged through his veins. The cool air in the cave suddenly grew hot, quickening his heartbeat. This was something Isaac hadn't felt since the showdown with the three-headed dragon atop Mars Lighthouse. It had been that long since he had fought, and it actually felt _good_.

On the other hand, Jenna would rather be taking a collage-level calculus exam than to be here. But there was no running now.

The dragon rumbled a growl, vainly trying to discourage its attackers. It was afraid to fight. Felix took a step forward, turning push into shove. The growl exploded into a bellowing roar so loud, it knocked the three Adepts over, momentarily stunned.

"What the hell was that?" Jenna cried, her ears ringing.

Seizing its chance, the dragon turned tail and disappeared.

"So that's its secret." Isaac said to himself. "A noise that loud is definitely crossing the line from sound and into weapon." He shook his head. "It's bluffing! We can beat this thing if it's afraid of us!"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "You are too persistent."

Deeper in the cave, the dragon slowed to a stop once he was sure he wasn't being followed. He _was_ afraid of those humans. Humans have always been his enemy. They don't think. They just kill. So violent, and just because of how he looked.

"Come on! It can't be far!"

The dragon froze. They were coming back. He remembered being forced to kill four other humans, out of self-defense. These humans were probably coming to avenge them. Perhaps he deserved this. The dragon turned to face his enemies. If this was his fate, he would die fighting.

Jenna didn't hesitate. She wanted to end this fast, so she could get out of here and go home. She casted Dragon Fume, catching the creature off guard. The dragon had never before encountered an Adept before. Two Odysseys came from either side of the dragon, and he couldn't dodge this. All three attacks struck him simultaneously.

Isaac took a step back, smiling. It wasn't hard at all. But then the dragon rose to its feet, snarling, enraged.

"This can't be good..." Felix said.

The dragon tensed, ready to risk it all in a lunge at these Adepts. And that's when the earthquake hit. The ground rattled violently as if it were suffering from an epileptic fit. This was no psynergy. The dragon turned to flee, just as the cave began to collapse. Rocks, from pebbles to boulders, fell from the roof of the mine. Felix and Jenna turned to escape, but Isaac couldn't get away before the falling rocks, which now separated him from the others, cut off his route, trapping him in with the dragon. A last massive tremor ended the quake with a bang, and the roof finally gave out completely.

Felix slammed into Jenna, pinning her behind a large boulder, shielding her. Isaac was less fortunate. (He's always getting the short end of the stick.) At the last second, the ground underneath the dragon's feet crumbled. Scrambling to get away, he clamped his jaw around Isaac's scarf, dragging him down with him.

Then, it was over, just as quickly as it had begun. What was once a system of mine shafts and caverns was now just a big pile of rocks. But somehow, deep underground, the caves were unshaken, untouched. Isaac slowly came back to consciousness, his body ached from the dull, lingering wounds from the stampede, which now seemed like a century ago, to the sharp, throbbing pain that told him that both of his arms were broken. _I must've fallen from quite a distance. It's a wonder I'm not dead!_ A pained whimper also showed that the dragon had managed to survive, too. Isaac turned his head feebly to study his surroundings. He was on the edge of a drop-off._ Oh, that's just perfect._ It wasn't a tall cliff, but there was a pool of stagnant water on the bottom, and with two broken arms, Isaac didn't fancy the idea of falling in. But the golden rule of actionadventure fanfics is that the situation can always somehow get worse. And earthquakes have aftershocks, too, right? (Like I said, short end of the stick.)

Another tremor struck, and the cliff edge began to give out. Isaac closed his eyes and braced himself. He had no fight left in him. He could hear the faint, startled shouts coming from above. _They survived..._ he reassured himself. _They're alive. Both of them. _Suddenly, he wasn't afraid to die. He felt... peaceful for some reason. He couldn't feel the cliff disappear from beneath him or the shock of the cold water in his face.

It was like being born in reverse.

He just shut his eyes tight, and let it all go.

* * *

Don't I just always leave you hanging? Ha-ha... Don't worry; there are tons more chapters to write to finish this story. I barely even scratched the surface. Most of my story ideas come to me in my daydreams, so I already have the whole thing written out in my head. Posting it on time is the hard part! Whatever. Anyway, Rona is going to make a heart-rending decision, terrifying news spreads across Angara, and did Isaac _really_ die? 


	7. Daddy knows best?

OK. I'm sure you know that Golden Sun is the world's coolest game. But want to know what number two is? POKEMON! Yeah, I'm a dork. Deal with it. Mima-Chan says: "Oh my gawd. HEELLOOOOOOOOO! My train of thought just derailed...ummmmmm...OH YEAH! I've got Golden Sun withdrawal symptoms. I WANT MAH IVAN! WAHHHH:( Back to you Lemu-san!" ... Don't call me Lemu-san. AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!

(Hesperia)

Rona stepped in front of Ivan protectively. "Don't you dare hurt him! Back off! Now!"

Moapa stared, stunned at his daughter's strange behavior. "Rona, what has gotten into you?"

Ivan whimpered. "Yeah, I would ask the same thing. What's going on?"

Rona drew out her bow, and gave Ivan a grave look. "Get back with the others. I can handle things from here."

"But, Rona... will you be okay on your own?"

Rona smiled at him. Ivan felt her hand grip his. "Don't worry about me. They won't shoot me. Now, go!"

Ivan hesitated, then let go of her hand and backed away slowly to hide behind Ryu.

Rona pulled back her bow, aiming for her own people. Ivan couldn't believe this. She was willing to betray her own people in order to protect him? His face grew hot. _Could it be... could it be that she... she loves me?_ No, it couldn't possibly be. Could it?

Moapa was bewildered beyond comprehension. "Why do you want to protect him so much? Is he your new boy toy? He's...from...CONTIGO! What part of that don't you understand?!?"

Rona shook her head slowly. "I thought we were at peace with Contigo. What's going on with this thing?"

If Moapa were an animal, he would be snarling by now. " Just because we've stopped fighting with them doesn't mean they haven't become our allies. What if they turn on us? They have never sent a champion..."

Rona interrupted him. "Yeah, they did! They beat you, remember?"

"They weren't from Contigo. That was a coincidence."

Piers coughed.

Moapa didn't miss that. He flinched, and then pointed at Piers. "You! You were one of them right! Hey, don't hide behind the horse, I can see you!"

Rona cut in again. "Wait. You _know each other_?!"

Moapa didn't listen to her. He now concentrated on somebody else. "Oh, dear, she looks badly hurt..." He was talking about Pictu.

Piers slid his fingers beneath her chin, feeling her weakening pulse. He didn't even bother to wonder why he was so concerned for her. "She's dying..." He whispered.

Rona cleared her throat. "Nope, not like me and Ivan are important anymore... not like we're still standing here... Just keep talking and go on ignoring us..."

Moapa turned back. " Rona, come here."

Rona glanced at Ivan, nodded, and walked toward her father.

"Bring your friend. I won't hurt him, I want to talk to him." He pointed at Pictu. "Somebody hurry and get her medicine. Bring them into the village."

(Shaman Village)

Pictu stirred, and blinked. Piers crouched by her, putting his hand beneath her neck.

"Shit, you're hands are freezing!"

Piers pulled his hand away. "Sorry."

Meanwhile, Rona was whimpering at Moapa, trying to convince him into the impossible. "Why can't I do anything fun? I _hate_ being pampered like this! I want to have an adventure for a change! Please, dad..."

Moapa shook his head, "I'm not saying I still don't trust Ivan, It's just that I don't want you running off and doing something dangerous, like how that girl was almost killed..."

"Excuse me, I'm almost killed on a daily basis." Pictu said. "C'mon, let her come with us, we know Ivan's coming, since Kalay kinda left without him."

Moapa was stubborn, but the heavy artillery was about to come out. He heard heavy footsteps and the sound of a ladle pounding against a hand. "Uh-oh." It was mom.

"Grandma!" Rona cried.

"Moapa, are you denying my lil' dove her wishes?" She turned her attentions toward her granddaughter. "Aw, baby, what's the matter? Oh, you found some friends!" She returned to lashing out at Moapa. "See? There are two responsible adults-"

Piers cut in. "Pictu? Responsible? You don't know her."

"Fine. At least _one _responsible adult with her. Rona is more than capable of taking care of herself, so why not let her travel with some companions. Say, by the way, where are you guys going?"

Pictu shifted uneasily. "We're looking for some friends, hoping they're still in one piece."

Piers nudged her in the ribs, obviously not amused by the derogatory statement about his friends. "She'll be home as soon as that is accomplished. The three of us are experienced warriors, so there is nothing to worry about as a threat."

Moapa glowered. "That's not what I'm concerned about." He whirled around to glare at Ivan. "You listen very closely. My daughter is leaving this village as a virgin, and believe me, she had better-"

Rona cut in, grabbing Ivan's wrist and dragging him toward the door. "Trust me, none of that kinda 'fun' will be going on, because I swear if he even tries, I, myself, will make him cower in the corner out of sheer terror. Or I could sic Pictu on him. Same effect."

Ivan shuddered. "Help me..."

Rona let him go. "Come on! I wanna go! Lets get moving!" She bolted out the door.

Pictu smiled. "I think I'm starting to like this kid."

(Vault)

"Hey, if Lalivero started it, I'm sure Sheba has got to be involved in this, right?" Garet leaned back in his chair, and then tipped backwards. The chair fell with a bang that made everyone in the inn stop what he or she were doing and stare.

Mia looked around. "I swear I don't know this guy. We're not related in any way."

Garet got up and dusted himself off. "Do I embarrass you? No, please don't even answer."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Can't you act mature?"

"Mature? Sorry. That word isn't in my vocabulary." Then, he noticed Mia wasn't laughing. "Uh... sorry."

"No, what were you saying about Lalivero? I think maybe they are angry at... whoever...for the whole kidnapping thing that happened long ago, and even Sheba doesn't care about anymore."

"Yeah, you're right."

"How can you know if I'm right? I'm only guessing."

"I knew that."

"Right."

"Ummm..."

Uh, awkward moment."

"Yeah."

"Hey, are you hungry for anything? We came down here to eat, and all we've done is argue."

"I don't know, I'm brain dead right now."

"Garet, you're _always_ brain dead."

"My parents tell me the exact same thing."

Mia sat there, unable to come up with something to say next. "I guess we're going to Lalivero, then. This is going to be interesting."

OK, so that last little bit didn't tell you much, I just needed to make the chapter a little longer. Not much to say right now, so... NEXT TIME! Let's see... well, this is a situation where I don't want to spoil anything, so UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	8. The human, the Stag and the Runeisk

Once, again, I am writing a fanfic while I'm supposed to be doing homework. Hooray for me! I tried to draw some Golden Sun fan art for the first time. It sucked. Not to brag or anything, but, I can draw dragons like nothing you've ever seen before. But when it comes to drawing people... a stick figure is the best you'll get out of me. Heh...heh... OK, I'm going to change the subject now. BACK TO ADVENTURE! (Sorry, that was gay.)

* * *

_ I'm dead. I died. I drowned, I died, and it's over._ Isaac blinked. _OK, not dead. That's a start. I wonder where the heck I am... maybe I am dead. Maybe this is heaven. It's not what I expected, though, it's lacking angels... I can't just lay here and do nothing..._ He tried to move, but he seemed somewhat... separated from his body. It was really weird.

Everything around him was a crystalline shade of blue; it looked a lot like pure and clean water. It was rather hypnotic.

_ Wait a minute here... am I underwater?! _

In fact, he was. Somehow, he was floating motionless on some kind of 'floor' but everything around him was water. And he breathed as easily as if it were air.

_ What...what is this place? All right. This settles it. I really am surely dead. _

Then, he saw it. It was far off, but shining brilliant gold. It was... a stag. _A deer? This is so bizarre._

The stag slowly walked toward Isaac, the water was rippling where it stepped. Once it was closer, Isaac realized this was no ordinary stag. It was huge. Its fur was tawny brown, and it looked so soft... but the golden light came from the creature's wings, with feathers that shone like the sun. Its presence... it was like a god.

Suddenly, all of Isaac's strength returned to him. He leapt to his feet, and found himself face-to-face with the winged stag. "Who...no, _what_ are you? Am I dead?"

The stag didn't answer. It took a step closer, and nudged Isaac's chest.

The simple touch burned like fire, and he cried out in pain. "What do you want?"

But the stag remained silent. Then, the blue water began to turn black. The stag's eyes glowed bright yellow, and strange runes began to appear on the 'ground', forming a circle around Isaac.

But he didn't notice. His entire body felt like it was on fire. He was blacking out. "Wha...what are...what are you doing to me...!?"

Everything around him erupted in a brilliant light. And then, it was just black.

* * *

Again, Isaac woke up, unsure of the fact that he might be either dead or alive. But something was wrong. Very wrong, no, something big had definitely happened back there. _Back where?_

Isaac only now realized he was on dry land, still in the cave, at the waters' edge. _I was in the water wasn't I?_

He reached out to touch the water, when... _What the... Oh...my...God. This can't be..._

His hand was...well...gone. What replaced it was a claw. With fur. But it still retained its human like qualities. He had thumb, three fingers, which he had no problem using. But at this point, Isaac was panicking. He struggled to get up, not being used to his new body, and he cried out in panic. But what came out was not a shout, but a trumpeting bellow that made the pebbles around him shake.

_ Hey, wasn't that the sound that dragon made? The dragon! Where is it? _Then, a new idea popped into Isaac's head. He looked over his shoulder, examining the new creature he had become. His hunch was right. He was the spitting image of that same dragon.

Suddenly, a new voice called out. "Are you okay, there, kid?"

Isaac spun around, and stared in disbelief. It was the dragon...talking to him.

"Say, what are you? Some kind of shape shifter? I could swear you were a human when you fell into the water, you were under for and hour, and you crawl out as a runeisk? Hey, are you mute? Say something!"

_ Come on, you idiot! Talk! Don't just stand there with your pie hole hanging open, talk! _"Uh...what?" _Man, do I suck._

"Uh...I mean...what's a runeisk?"

"No, you have to answer my question first. Tell me: What are you?"

"I'm a...a human. Or at least I'm supposed to be..."

"Then why are you a runeisk now?"

Isaac threw the dragons' words back at him. "Hey, you have to answer my question! What the hell is a runeisk?"

"You are one. So am I. You see, we are not dragons at all, even though we do look like them. We're mammals. But since we look like dragons, humans kill us in cold blood, since they're too stupid to...oh, sorry. My apologies. They immediately assume that we're mindless killing machines. I suppose you don't know how this happened to you, huh?"

"No. I wish I knew."

"Say, didn't you have two companions with you? A male and a female?"

These words hit Isaac like a slap in the face. He had completely forgotten about Felix and Jenna! Where were they? Acting on impulse, he turned to try and look for them, only to end up with his chin on the cold ground. He had yet to get used to these new legs.

"They got out okay. I heard them calling for you long after the quake."

"You understand English?"

"English? Is that what humans call their own language?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I understand it, but cannot speak it. Our voices aren't meant to create such distinct sounds. It seems they were looking for you. That is...if you're name is Isaac, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"You're not much of a talker, are you?"

"I...I'm kinda in a bit of shock. But you definitely talk a lot."

"That's what everybody tells me! The name's Crin. Now, I don't know about you but I want to get the hell out of this cave. You coming?"

Isaac took a few shaky steps forward. "I can try..."

Crin put his shoulder beneath Isaac's arm, supporting his weight. "Take it easy, kid...sorry, I mean, Isaac. You're going to hurt yourself."

And for the first time, Isaac thought: _Hey, I guess this isn't so bad after all!

* * *

_On the count of three...One...Two...Three. AWWW...THAT"S IT??? Yup, sorry folks! Now you have to wait for the next chapter AGAIN! Next time: Uhhh...brain fart... oh, yeah! More hilarious antics with Piers, Pictu, Ivan, Rona, Bucky and Ryu! Yay! And Isaac finds a dangerous enemy in a VERY unlikely place! MATA KONDO! (Which is 'until next time' in Japanese!) 


	9. Premonitions and Heartbreak

* * *

It's Chapter nine time! Hey, that kinda rhymed! Kinda...whatever. You know what? There is a Golden Sun manga, because I've seen it. It's real, trust me. But it's only one book, and it doesn't really follow the original Golden Sun story...it pokes fun at it. In fact it's all chibi 4-koma (4 panel comics that read top to bottom, like the extras in the back of the Fullmetal Alchemist books) But it's still awesome, BECAUSE IT'S FREEKIN' GOLDEN SUN!!! But, no, there is not an anime, unfortunately, even though if there was one, they would probably make the American translated voices so terrible, it would be impossible to watch without flinching...oh, man, I am way off subject! BACK TO FANFIC! P.S. Oh, yeah. Mima-Chan says: "Hi."

* * *

(Somewhere in western Angara) 

"Hey, is there something wrong with Pictu? She's been awfully quiet..." Piers looked a little worried about his friend.

Rona laughed. "It's the hot cocoa. My grandmas' hot cocoa can subdue a rabid coyote."

"Yeah, but...to be able to subdue _Pictu_? What does your grandmother put in that stuff?"

"Family secret."

"Well, I need to learn what it is. This is great, peace and quiet once in a while..."

"Well, enjoy it now, because the effects are bittersweet..."

"Why?"

"The calming warm milk is the first to take effect, but sure to follow is the..."

Pictu, who came from out of nowhere, and shoved Piers into a bush, cut her off.

"...sugar buzz. Hey, Ivan! Are you awake up there?"

"_No, he's asleep._" Ryu answered. "_Do you want me to wake him up?_"

"Now, how would you do that?"

"_Observe._" Ryu took off at a full speed gallop, but Ivan didn't exactly go with her, but he did end up with a face-plant in the dirt. And he was sure as hell awake, now. Bucky barked in delight, and ran after Ryu.

Ivan slowly got up and dusted himself off, nursing his injured pride. "Rona, did you tell that damn mare to bolt?"

"No, she was just demonstrating the method she would use in case of an emergency where you would need to be waken up immediately."

"Yeah, my ass. I suppose you asked her how she would do that."

"Yes, that's right!"

As they kept walking, though, they heard a distant growl, unmistakably that of Buckys'. Ivan ran forward to see what the matter was, and there, he saw Bucky, who was staring at something, bristling and snarling. Beside him stood Ryu, who was frozen on the spot, looking straight forward, ears perked up and listening intently. And just barely, he could see the distinct shape of what was undeniably a cheetah, except...it was the size of a cow. In a flash, the cat disappeared into the bushes, just as Pictu caught up.

"Hey, what were you looking at back there?"

"I...don't know what it was, but I think we should start moving faster, before something happens."

"Before something like what happens?"

"I don't know. I wanna get out of here."

Ryu snorted in agreement. Bucky turned and walked away, with his tail between his legs.

Pictu laughed. "If you want to leave, then move your ass!"

Ivan glanced over his shoulder, one last time. "Whatever that thing was, I don't like it." He had a very bad feeling.

* * *

(Somewhere near Loho) 

"I'm sorry, but there isn't any way he could have escaped...because we would have found him by now...Jenna...I'm sorry...Isaac is dead."

Jenna shook her head. "No, he can't be dead, he can't be! All of us survived so much against the odds, and you say he's dead, just like that?" She dropped to her knees. "He's not dead. I can't believe...no, I _won't_ believe this...he...he's...oh, my God, he's not coming back!"

Felix suddenly jumped back. "The dragon! Look out, it's back!"

Jenna did not back away. She stood up, sword in hand, glaring at the dragon. "I'm going to kill that God-damned lizard. Isaac is dead, because of that beast."

Felix was bewildered. He had never before seen Jenna behave like this. Then, the dragon noticed them.

Crin gave a sharp barking noise. "Back away, there are humans here." Is what he was saying.

Isaac had already noticed them.

"Isaac, don't! They can't understand you, they will attack you, if given the chance!"

Isaac didn't listen to him. He held something in his paws. It was his yellow scarf, but...it was covered in blood.

"Um...I don't think they're going to take that message the right way..." Crin was right, because as Isaac approached Jenna, flames burst out.

"STAY BACK! I'M WARNING YOU!"

Isaac yelped in pain and scampered away, his fur slightly singed. He dropped the scarf.

Crin snarled, spreading his wings.

Jenna crouched down, and picked up the scarf, then, stood up, pointing her sword at the two runeisks. "I swear to God, we will be right behind you, until you let down your guard." She tightened her grip on the scarf. Tears were running down her cheeks. "I LOVED HIM, AND YOU JUST KILLED HIM, JUST LIKE YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ANY OTHER LIVES...it's not fair..."

Crin lunged at her.

"NO, DON'T" Isaac cried. He bit down on Crin's tail, and yanked. Crin fell down, bumping his chin in the dirt.

But Jenna and Felix were already gone. "They're gone..." A whimper rose from Isaac's throat.

Jenna turned around and looked back, but the runeisks were out of view. But she could hear a distant, mournful bellow, rising into the still air. She buried her face in Isaac's scarf. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Oh, man, I just made myself cry a little bit there. Oh, well! No tears from the writer, no tears from the reader! No, I'm not saying you're supposed to cry, but if you are, then at least my fanfic is getting to you, which is a good thing. Don't worry! Next chapter will be plenty light and cheery! UNTIL NEXT TIME! (Sniff) 


	10. The Situation Worsens

Chapter ten! That's 1 and 0! Welcome to the double digits, my fanfic! Now, enough of this.

(Suhalla)

The night was on fire. Buildings were collapsing. People were screaming. Horses raced through the city, their riders held torches and swords in their hands. Lalivero was attacking Suhalla. But the question was: What made the city of Lalivero change like this?

(Middle of Nowhere)

"We really should have asked for directions."

"For the last time, Mia, we're not lost!"

"Um...yes. We are. Now can we get moving? I don't like being out here at night!"

"Aw...are you afraid of the dark?"

"YES! Move it!"

"Wow. You suddenly got cranky."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

Please, don't you start going pre-menstrual on me. I can't keep up with your emotions as it is."

"..."

"What?"

I'm hungry..."

Garet fell over.

"Ha! Now it's _my_ turn to annoy _you_!"

"Hey, what just happened?"

"What happened...what are you talking about?"

"All the crickets stopped...it's too quiet."

"Yeah, I have this feeling something-WHAT THE CHRIST WAS THAT?!"

No more than ten yards away, a great plume of dust rose into the still, dusk air. What followed was a deep, throbbing sound that seemed to move skyward, until the sound faded away. There was no mistaking that sound. They were wing beats. Neither Garet or Mia moved, for they were paralyzed with fear of the possibility that whatever they just saw, might be an animal permanently branded into the back of human imagination and mixed with the instinct of fear.

Garet slowly rose to his feet. "We need to get out of here, now."

Mia kept staring at the sky. "That couldn't have been...there's no way..."

"What is it?"

"Could that have possibly been... a dragon?"

"And is there any reason you're acting as if you've never seen a dragon before?"

"What we've seen weren't true dragons. Those were just monsters. Real, wild dragons went extinct thousands of years ago."

"Ah, it was probably just a big eagle snatching up a rabbit."

"At night? No owl gets that big."

"Well, since you said dragons are extinct, we know it wasn't that!"

"But...but, I could've sworn..."

"Oh, just drop it and get moving!"

"Ex-cuse _me_??? Is that how you talk to a lady?"

"You? A lady?" Immediately after saying that, Garet took off running, knowing Mia was probably going to try to kill him. When Mia finally caught up to him, she found him staring off into the distance. Telling from the look on his face, something wasn't right. "What are you looking at?"

Garet pointed into the distance. "This is not a good thing."

The sun had just about set, but there was still just enough light left to see Suhalla. Or...at least...what used to be Suhalla.

"What the hell happened?!"

(The mountains in northern Gondowan.)

"You wouldn't know what to do with 'survival of the fittest' if it slapped you in the face."

Isaac growled, growing annoyed with himself. "Hey, I'm trying here!"

Crin just laughed. "If any other runeisk saw you now, you'd be the laughing stock of Rune."

"Rune?"

"My home. The lost city of dragons."

"Is it really a city?"

"Humans like you wouldn't call it a city, seeing that it's a rain forest, but it's a whole civilization in its own way."

"Sounds remarkable."

"Oh, wait until you see it. It's nature in her untouched glory. But, in order to get there, you're going to have to learn how to fly."

"Come on! Give me a break here!"

"Does the rabbit say 'give me a break' when being chased by a fox?"

"Er...no."

"Then let's get with this! You're not going anywhere in life if you refuse to learn anything!"

Then, strangely, Isaac began to laugh.

"Uh...what's so funny?"

"It's just that you remind me of an old friend of mine."

"Who would that be?"

"An old scholar named Kraden used to cram mathematics down our throats."

"By 'our', do you mean those two friends we ran into a while back?"

"Yeah, and Garet too. Geez, Garet would eat a slug to get out of logic preaching."

"You miss them, don't you?"

"...Yeah."

Crin paused to consider.

"Come here. There's something I want to show you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm not going to tell you! Come here, so I can show you!"

"All, right, I'm coming..."

"Now, I want you to understand this. Never do this in daylight. With humans awake, it's too risky. Watch this."

Crin took a deep breath, then threw back his head and roared with earth-shaking volume. There was silence, and then, a similar roar echoed back. "We're close to Rune."

"You mean, that was another runeisk?"

"Yup. Don't know whom, though. Too far away."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. It's just a roar to say: 'here I am. Anybody nearby?'"

"Can I try?"

"Sure, but don't hurt yourself."

Isaac inhaled deeply, then blasted another deafening bellow. Sure, enough, he was answered by a faint reply. "Cool."

"Isaac, get into the underbrush, and stay low."

"What's with the serious tone, all of a sudden?"

"They're back."

"Who?"

"Felix and Jenna."

"WHAT?!!"

"Don't do anything stupid! Just do as I say, now hide! Or do you want to be forced to fight them?"

"You're not gonna hurt them, are you?"

"I promise not to harm them."

Just as Felix and Jenna came into view, Crin turned around and growled deeply. Felix jumped in surprise. Jenna immediately drew her sword, pointing it toward Crin. Crin did not drop his stance, but he snarled even more menacingly. As it turned out, the two Adepts were oblivious to the runeisk's presence. Crin had just made a huge mistake.

"Hey, aren't there supposed to be two of them?" Felix asked.

Isaac was tempted to show himself, but he took heed to Crin's warning. He didn't want to have to hurt his friends.

"Who cares?" Jenna said. "We can take this one out, since the other isn't around to back it up."

Crin stopped growling. This meant trouble. He slowly began to back away, and that's when Psynergy flew.

Isaac couldn't stay hidden anymore. "NO, STOP IT! STOP IT!"

But his frantic cries were only heard as roars to Felix and Jenna. "I'll take this one!" Felix yelled, pointing at Crin. "You take the smaller one!"

Isaac's heart stopped. He was going to have to fight Jenna.

A plume of fire arched overhead. It was Dragon Fume. Isaac knew how to dodge this. He ran towards her, and the flames just missed him, singing the fur on his tail. Jenna panicked and jumped back. Now, Isaac felt more confident. He was familiar with all the attacks she could throw at him. All he had to do was dodge! He wouldn't have to lay a claw on her. Whenever she attacked, Isaac jumped back. It was working!

But then, Crin yelled: "Watch out! You're backing into a corner!"

It was too late. Jenna had gotten the better of him, and he couldn't fight back. He couldn't bring himself to harm her. He braced himself; ready to take whatever fur-scalding attack she threw at him. But Jenna held her sword out. She meant to stab him and end it quickly!

"Watch out!" Crin called again. "She means business! She's going to kill you! Strike her!"

"I can't do that!"

"Do it! NOW!"

Jenna lunged, aiming her sword for his heart. At the last second, Isaac's tail swung around, and hit her from the side. But he had misjudged the force of his blow. He knocked her flying, and she hit the trunk of a tree and was still.

Isaac's ears drooped, and he whimpered. _What have I done?_ He approached her, and tenderly nudged her chest with his muzzle, feeling for her heartbeat.

Just then, her eyes snapped open, and she was immediately on her feet. Isaac couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Jenna's sword swung in a wide arc, and, this time, blood flew. Isaac yowled like a cat. There was a crescent-shaped slash mark across his face. Blood was dripping onto the ground.

On the other hand, Crin was having no problems dealing with Felix. Just as he ran out of psynergy points and resorted to physical fighting, Crin lifted him off the ground and threw him.

Before he could get up, Crin turned and ran. "Come, on, Isaac! Let's get the hell out of here!"

Isaac had no objections to that idea.

Jenna went to help her brother onto his feet. "They got away, so there's no point in chasing them anymore." She said. "It can wait until tomorrow. I won't rest until those mongrels are dead."

Jenna got scary all of a sudden, huh? Poor Isaac...NEXT TIME!!!! Um...Oh, yeah! Be prepared to meet one mean feline who definitely has not been domesticated! And it's out to get Ivan! And is Ryu hiding a dark secret??? UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	11. The Devil's Cat

IMPORTANT!!! A message from Mima-Chan:..."Oh my gee! Yet another message space! Yayzer! Anywho, if you people get booooooooooooored with this fanfic, come check out; 'The World Beneath'!!!!!!! It's my neeeeeeeew G.S Fanfic! It has abuse of Alex♥! Read it! NOW!"...

We hate you, Alex. You SUCK! BACK TO ADVENTURE! THE ADVENTURE! YAY! I  Angels and Airwaves!

(Western Angara)

Ryu jolted out of her sleep. "_Something isn't right..._"

"What are you saying?" Rona asked. "Hey, where's Ivan?"

"_That's what the bad feeling is. Something's going to happen...something bad..._"

* * *

Meanwhile Ivan was, once again, filling up his water canteen. But he wasn't alone. He sensed someone...watching him.

* * *

Pictu shook Piers's shoulder. "Wake up! C'mon, wake up, you lazy bag of douche!"

Piers rolled over. "Five more minutes, mom..."

There was a brief silence. Rona desperately tried to hold back a laugh. Pictu couldn't stop herself, though. "WHO THE CRAP SAID I WAS YOUR MOTHER!?"

Piers jolted from his sleep. "My mother? My mother died a short while ago. I beg of you not to bring up that subject."

"Oh, come on, you big baby. Ryu claims Ivan's in danger. If something big's going down, I want to be there!"

"That is _so_ like you, Pictu..." Piers said, rolling his eyes. "You only want a taste of the action; no concern for your companions."

Pictu flinched. "I do too, care! I never said I _wanted_ Ivan to get injured! What was _that_ all about, huh?" Piers avoided her gaze.

Rona butt in. (She always kills the moment.) "Are we gonna move it, or what!?"

* * *

Meanwhile...Ivan spun around, to face his unseen attacker. But he was the only one in the clearing. Whatever was watching him, was watching from a vantage point. But from which direction?

* * *

Ryu got down on her knees, letting Rona mount. "_I can't carry all three of you. Piers is the heaviest, Rona is the lightest. Rona, can you ask Pictu if she minds walking?_"

"Pictu, you're going to have to go on foot. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. What? Do you mean Piers has to ride?"

"We need someone who can heal." Rona put in, bluntly.

Pictu was laughing. "Piers? Riding a horse? Are you absolutely kidding me?"

"_I don't think stalling like this is a good idea..._"

* * *

A growl broke the heavy silence. Ivan jumped in surprise and tried to locate the direction the growl was coming from. He turned around, and found himself face-to-face with a huge cat. A cheetah, the size of a horse, with long, black hackles that resembled porcupine quills. Long, slender blades rose from the creature's shoulders, and they swayed as it walked. Its eyes glowed with a vicious red tint. Ivan let out a yelp, and the cat screeched, loudly.

* * *

Ryu heard that screech. Rona grabbed Piers and yanked him onto the horse.

"I-I really don't think I can handle-" Piers didn't get to finish his sentence, because Ryu rose to her feet, and leapt into a gallop. Piers almost fell off. His body was used to going slowly and taking it easy. This speed was more than he could handle.

Bucky barked and waged his tail, anxiously, waiting for Pictu to do something. "C'mon, wolf. We better get moving, or we'll miss the fun!"

* * *

The cat lunged. Ivan held out his spear (yeah, he has a spear) defensively, and the cat's fangs closed down on the handle. Ivan flung the cat aside and tried to flee, but the cat jumped in front of him, blocking his path. There was no escape!

* * *

Ryu ran faster than she ever had before. It was like the wind adjusted itself to push her body forward. Rona leaned forward to brace herself. Piers closed his eyes. He could feel himself blacking out.

* * *

Again, the cat jumped at Ivan, giving Ivan only enough time for his reflexes to save him. This time, though, the cat's claws raked his chest, and the pain drove him to his knees. Then, the cat went for his throat. Ivan put his hand up to defend himself; his psynergy was already a step ahead of him. A gust of wind knocked the cat away, putting a good deal of distance between it and its prey. But Ivan couldn't move. Blood flowed from the scratch wounds on his chest. He was too dizzy to flee, now. The cat got to its feet instantly.

* * *

There was a huge felled tree blocking Ryu's path. It was too big for her to jump over. Rona panicked, thinking the horse would try to jump anyway, which would only lead to a crash. Ryu knew what she was doing though. "_I know this is something I should have told Ivan long ago, but I guess I have to let it out, now!_"

"What are you talking about?" Rona cried.

Her question was answered. Ryu's hooves struck earth and kicked hard, and landed as if she were jumping up raised steps. But her hooves touched down on four glowing disks in mid-air. Ryu 'stepped' over the log with ease. Rona was speechless. The horse was using Hover. This horse was using Psynergy.

* * *

A wild scream tore from the cat's throat, and the brute charged. Ivan was weak from blood loss. He tried to get up to save himself, but he fell backwards. He could see the triumph in the cat's eyes. Blindly, in a last, pitiful attempt to save his own life, he held his spear out in front of him. The two collided, and Ivan fell to the ground and was still.

Moments passed, and a gray bolt appeared in the clearing's edge.

Rona heart jammed in her throat when she saw the dead cat. It had jumped right into Ivan's spear and impaled itself. She could see Ivan trapped underneath the cat's body. "Ivan? Are you okay?"

There was a heavy thud behind her, and she whipped around, startled. Piers had passed out. _Some help you are._

Ryu gave a sharp squeak. Her ears were pointing forward, and she was starring at Ivan. He hadn't answered when Rona called out to him.

"Ivan?" She called again. She dismounted and approached him slowly. "Why won't you answer me?" She got a little closer. "Ivan?" No response. She got closer, and then... "OH MY GOD, IVAN, NO!"

Ryu sprang forward and froze, just as Rona rushed to his side. The cat's long canine fangs were buried deep into Ivan's throat.

Rona pried the cat's jaws open and shoved it aside, then pressed her ear against Ivan's chest, listening for a heartbeat. "He's still alive." She breathed. But was could she do? Piers was unconscious, and he was the only one who had healing abilities! _I'll just have to do what I can._ She cradled Ivan against her chest, and he woke up, immediately gasping vainly for breath. Rona took her sash off and pressed it firmly against his neck, trying to cover the hole in his windpipe. His rasping gasps dulled down.

"Don't press on his neck! That'll make it worse!" Pictu (who just came from out of nowhere) knelt beside Rona, pulling her hands away from Ivan's neck. "You'll suffocate him doing that. Just hold your hand lightly on him like that..." She guided Rona's hands, cupping them gently over Ivan's wound. "...and let the air flow through the wound. It'll keep him alive for a few more minutes."

Bucky whimpered, licking Piers's face, trying to wake him up. Ryu paced, restless.

"If Piers doesn't wake up quickly enough..." Pictu paused for a second. "Ivan won't last much longer. If something goes wrong, be ready to have to put him out of his misery."

Rona flinched, glanced at Ivan's limp body, and choked on tears. "I don't wanna lose him..."

Pictu couldn't stand this. Fighting off an emotional breakdown, she turned to help wake Piers up. Not surprisingly, she slapped him across the face. Well, it worked!

"I'm never riding a horse again, ever."

Pictu wasn't laughing. "Ivan is dying, and Rona is flipping out on me, and-"

Piers got to his feet. "I can handle this."

Rona spun around. "He stopped breathing!"

Pictu went on. "His windpipe is punctured, but not severed. But blood is filling his lungs."

Piers knelt beside Ivan, putting his hands over the wound. "Pictu, how did you identify the type of wound so easily?"

"Experience."

"I see." There was an abrupt flash, and the wound sealed. "Still not breathing..." Piers whispered. He backed away, and looked at Rona expectantly. "I'm not gonna do it."

A look of terror spread across Rona's face. Then, she saw Pictu pantomime striking her chest with a fist. She was silently mouthing something: "Get him to breathe." Rona didn't hesitate. She knelt beside Ivan and paused to listen to his heart, again. Then, she pressed her mouth against his, trying to breathe life into his body. She held her hand in front of his face, to see if he was breathing out. He wasn't. His pulse was fading. Rona shook off the upcoming sobs, and tried to concentrate. She placed her hands on his chest and pressed, throwing her weight against his lungs.

Pictu looked away. She felt sick. Piers noticed that her legs were shaking. "Is something wrong?"

Pictu turned to look at him. She was crying! "I don't want to see him die..."

Again and again, Rona tried to breathe life into Ivan. This wasn't looking good... Rona was choking with sobs, now. Once more, Rona pressed her mouth to his, and, this time was greeted with a cough. Rona froze, and then put her arm beneath Ivan's head, as he took huge gulps of sweet, life-giving air.

"Rona...you came back..."

"I wouldn't have left you, goofball." She put her mouth against his again, but, this time in a much different manner. "I love you." She whispered.

Ivan smiled, and kissed her back.

Pictu stepped forward. "I guess I have to break it up before they start using tongue. ALL RIGHT, YOU TWO, BACK TO BED, AND NO SLEEPING TOGETHER! LET'S MOVE IT!"

Piers fell over, laughing.

Rona helped Ivan to his feet, and Ryu got on her knees to help Ivan mount. Ivan turned and nuzzled Rona's cheek. "I love you, too." Ryu knocked him over. "_Come on, I want to get back to sleep!_"

Piers recovered from his laughing fit. "Pictu, were you really crying?"

"Yeah. I was."

"Why?"

"It's just that I finally have what I've always wanted."

"What would that be?"

"A family."

Whoo, that was a long chapter! And I LOVE IT! Ummmmmm... NEXT TIME! Uh, oh! Wait, no, oh, shit, I can't even remember. Maybe I should go eat lunch...yeah, that's nice...UNTIL...NEXT... forget it.


	12. Broken Shards of the Past

OK, my brain is working again. That's good. On with the fanfic.

"Isn't that supposed to be Suhalla?" Mia gasped.

Smoke still hung in the air from the fire that destroyed the desert city. The only sounds coming from the ruin was smoldering wood. There were no cries for help to be heard.

"Everybody's dead..." She whispered.

Garet shook his head. "There has got to be survivors out of all the people who lived here."

Mia wasn't listening. "Who did this? Who could have possibly..."

"Don't tell me... the _dragon_?"

"This is not a laughing matter, Garet, what the hell is wrong with you? Wait, you mean the dragon didn't do this?"

"Oh, my god..."

Mia huffed. "What do you mean by 'oh, my god?'"

"I mean, oh my god, there's someone alive down there!"

"What?!"

There was movement somewhere among the charred rubble. A little girl, no more than five years old, was busy trying to free herself from the debris. It seemed as if she was having great difficulty in doing so.

Mia didn't hesitate rushing to the child.

"No!" The girl cried. "Stay away from me, or else I'll... I'll..." She remembered that she couldn't move. "Don't hurt me!"

Mia laughed reassuringly. "Nobody's going to hurt you now. Whatever happened, the danger's over. We're going to help you."

Garet tried to move the huge piece of debris. "Oh, man, this is really heavy..."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Some help you are."

Mia cracked up at that. This girl was pretty cool for a five-year old!

Garet wasn't amused. "Hey, we're helping you out here, so at least show a little respect!"

The girl laughed. "All right, if you insist. I'm Karina." There was a brief silence. "And _your_ name is...?"

Mia opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"It's Garet. And she's Mia."

Mia glared at Garet. "You are really pissing me off right now."

Karina laughed. "I must sound pretty happy even though I'm stuck under a wall, and I'm the only one alive. I guess it's because I'm so happy to not have died!"

Mia smiled. "You're an optimist."

"What does that mean?"

Both Mia and Karina turned and stared at Garet in shock. "I'm only five years old, and even I know what 'optimist' means. You are really sad."

Garet looked away in embarrassment, then froze, and slowly stood up. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Mia turned around and gasped. "Sheba!? What the...how did you...Sheba, were you here when this happened?"

Sheba shook her head. "No, I wasn't. But I know who was. It was Lalivero. They did this."

"Lalivero!? Why would they do such a thing!?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out! Are the others with you?"

"No, it's just us." Garet answered. "You haven't seen them, have you?"

"Why, are they lost?"

"Yes. We're trying to find them. We don't know what could have happened to them."

Karina interrupted them. "Are you going to get me out of here or not?"

As the three of them threw their weight against the felled wall, (which didn't make a difference whether or not Sheba was there, because she weighs next to nothing) they continued their conversation.

"So, did you check the direction the hoof prints pointed to?"

"Yeah, we followed them south, and kept going, hoping maybe Ivan would be in Kalay, but every able-bodied man had gone to war against...Lalivero. That explains it!"

Sheba stared in amazement. "Wait, you mean Ivan went to war? I thought he was wimp!"

"Surprised us, too."

Karina laughed out loud. "Well, why don't we work together to find your friends? Besides, I've got nowhere else to go. Can I come with you? Please?"

The three Adepts exchanged glances. Mia sighed. "I suppose."

Karina jumped for joy. "Yay! I'm going to show you my secret spot! That is...if you're brave enough..."

Garet smiled. "Try us."

"Ever seen a real dragon before?"

(Western Angara)

The next morning, Pictu and Piers woke up to a bit of a surprise. They were...snuggling. Instantly, they jerked away from one another.

Ivan and Rona were in pieces, they were laughing so hard. "Hey, lovebirds! Are we gonna get moving or what?"

Pictu lunged at them then fell over.

Piers let out a cry. She was covered in blood. "Pictu what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a menstrual cramp." She turned around. "Oh! You got some of my blood on you!"

Rona gasped. "THAT'S SO TOTALLY GROSS!"

Ivan pointed out another very disturbing detail. "The blood is on his _thigh._ What do you think they were doing last night?"

Pictu lunged for Ivan with intent to kill, was seized by another cramp and fell over, again, moaning and clutching her abdomen. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." Piers was still concerned. "Is she really okay?"

Rona laughed. "Yeah, I've been through it many times, and I'm younger than her. She'll be all right." She leaned toward Ivan. "We should give these two some space. I think this thing between them is getting somewhere finally."

Ivan cocked his head. "What thing?"

Rona looked at him blankly. "Whatever. Let's go...someplace other than here. Come on." She paused. "There's something that your horse did last night that is...something I need to talk to you about."

Ivan looked blank.

Rona sighed. "I hate doing things the hard way..." She grabbed Ivan by the wrist and started pulling him away.

Pictu was watching the entire spectacle. "Those two are really weird."

Piers shook his head. "I've seen queerer."

Pictu sat upright with a sudden interest. "Hey, I never asked you: How old are you, anyway?"

Piers flinched.

"Okay, so maybe you don't care about telling. Fine with me." Pictu pulled out her sword and ran a small metal disc down the blade, sharpening it. This went on for about a minute, until Piers just had to break the silence.

"What is it with that blade of yours that makes you so attached to it?"

Pictu ignored him.

"Are you mad at me?"

No reply.

"All right, if you're going to be stubborn, I'll tell you. I'm 105."

Pictu turned around. "I'm not mad at you. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone how old you are."

"Well, I told you my secret. What are you hiding from me?"

Pictu shifted uneasily.

"Is this the Kolima thing?"

Pictu froze. Slowly, she turned around. "Have you ever watched a person die?"

"What? No!"

She stroked the hilt of her blade, tenderly. "Blacky gave me this sword. And now Blacky's dead. End of story."

"I see you have something you want to forget."

"And is it any of your concern? No! When did I ask for your opinion?"

Piers sighed. "If you don't want to talk about it, then don't."

"Fine."

"You really do sound angry at me. What did I do, besides save your life twice?"

"You know what? Thanks for your moral support. I appreciate it." Pictu stood up picked up her blade and walked away. The whole time, she was looking away from Piers. "Pictu?" He called after her. "Pictu, what are you...Pictu, what did I say that bothered you? I'm sorry, already!" Five minutes passed. _Ivan and Rona have been gone a long time. What are they doing? _Five more minutes passed. _I have to find Pictu._ Pictu was at a spring, splashing cold water in her face. _What was I saying back there? I probably broke his heart. What am I thinking about!? It's not like he's my boyfriend...is he? _Pictu sat upright. _Oh my God. I think I'm falling for him. That's just not right. I have to stop._ She turned around to leave...and found herself face-to-face with Piers. _Oh, shit._

Piers held up both hands, as if he expected Pictu to attack him. "Listen. Whatever it was I said back there that offended you, I'm sorry."

"Well, don't be."

"What?"

"I was the asshole back there, not you. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry."

Piers was a little bit surprised. "How about we're both at fault. Does that sound fair enough?"

"Fine by me." There was no anger in her voice. She smiled. "I guess I can trust you enough to tell you my story. My real mother was a prostitute from Bilbin. My dad...was a customer, I guess. Anyway, my mom didn't want me, so she left me for dead in Kolima Forest. But then Blacky found me. He was sort of like a lumberjack, but not the same thing. Almost every man in Kolima works with wood, so it's nothing out of the ordinary. But I grew up around trees, blades, axes and the old Paul Bunyan tales. His name wasn't really Blacky. It was Samuel Black. But since he was a black man and since it was his last name, we all called him Blacky."

Piers noticed something was different about Pictu. It wasn't the fact that tears were running down her cheeks. It was...something else. Pictu leaned over and rested her head on Piers's shoulder. "He taught me everything I know. While he chopped trees, I used daggers to peel off the bark. But then, I developed a love for swords. I think it was then when I decided that I wanted to become a warrior. So when I turned 14, Blacky gave me this blade here. It was a birthday gift." She snuggled against Piers's chest, listening to the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat. It seemed to soothe her. "For five years, I taught myself how to use this blade. I loved it. But then..." Her voice trailed off. "One day, in the summer, the temperature was really hot and humid, even in the shade. Most of the guys were taking a break from the heat, but Blacky insisted on working. He wasn't a quitter. I tried to convince him to slow down, at least, but he was too stubborn. Then...he just died, right there in front of me. Seconds later, I heard some kind of explosion to the west. The whole sky turned gold. I thought the spirits were out to get me, so...I ran. And I didn't come back. I was too scared to face another day." She was crying hard now. "I came to the eastern shore of Angara, and it was there when...I tried to end my own life."

Piers flinched and pulled away from her. "You did _WHAT_!?"

"Well, I didn't die. That you could probably guess. I passed out in the water...and I woke up in Lemuria. The rest of the story you already know." She had stopped crying. She was laughing.

Piers smiled. "Hey, I'll spar you."

"No, not at this time of the month. It's a girl thing."

"I understand." (He doesn't. He's a guy.)

Pictu paused. Then, she picked up a stone, and hurled it at a nearby tree. Sure enough, Ivan fell out of it. Pictu huffed. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you: SKIPPY! THE MOMENT KILLER!"

Ivan turned around. "What?"

Piers was bewildered. "Were you two listening to the whole conversation?"

Rona nodded. "Yup."

Pictu lunged at them.

No surprise to Piers, she fell over from a cramp. "Oh, boy..."

Okay. Now THAT chapter was_ long_. I know this is random, but all I ever wanted to see was: Isaac taking a shotgun, shoving it up Alex's ass, and pulling the trigger. Did I make you smile? MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! NEXT TIME! Let's see...Oh! Nothing much, just a life-or-death battle between Two runeisks, two adepts and most possibly the most dangerous creature on the face of Weyard. UNTIL NEXT TIME, SUCKAS!


	13. Superpredator

I tried to download a Golden Sun background wallpaper by using Google, and I found this really awesome picture and I tried to download it but...the entire Website was in FRENCH! Are they out to get me? Oh, what the hell, on with the fanfic.

* * *

(Mountains in northern Gondowan.) (A.k.a. Rune) 

"We have to cross a canyon? You never told me that!"

Crin scoffed. "That's why I kept telling you to learn how to fly. We can't-" He was cut off by a distant roar. "Oh, no."

Isaac backed up nervously. " That did not sound like a runeisk."

"A wolf dragon. This is the worst time to be stuck with a runeisk that can't fly."

"I'm guessing wolf dragons are dangerous?"

"Hell, yes. They're killers. And they will attack anything that moves. They don't even fear humans. Hey, maybe it'll get those two pests off our tails!"

Isaac growled. "Don't talk about my friends like that."

Another roar rose into the air, and this one sounded much closer. "It's getting closer." Crin said. There was a snarl in his voice. "We have to get out of here. Now!"

Isaac whimpered. "But...but I can't get over these cliffs!"

Then, Crin spun around. His fur stood on end. Isaac could see the color drain from his face. "HAUL FRIGGIN ASS!"

Isaac saw the wolf dragon out of the corner of his eye. And it was _**HUGE!**_ It had to be about 30 feet tall. It had no wings. It was built very much like a wolf, with a long snout, pointed ears, long legs and big paws. It was deep green with reddish brown tiger stripes. Six tall, sharp blades stuck out of its spine. Its lips were curled back in a snarl and it long reptilian tail thrashed side to side, revealing a menacing scythe on its tip. Isaac couldn't move. Every inch of his body was screaming at him to run, but he just couldn't move at all.

The dragon roared, and fear took over. Isaac almost killed himself spinning around and bolting for the cliff's edge. The wolf dragon was fast. Very fast. Its paw came down, just as Isaac opened his wings and leapt from the cliff. It knocked him clean out of the air. It wasn't a long fall, thank god. Isaac looked up and saw the dragon looking down at him from the cliff's edge.

Crin hovered beside him, then landed. "Look out, that thing breathes fire!"

The dragon opened it mouth and took a deep breath and...nothing happened. Instead, the dragon looked over its shoulder, snorted and walked away.

Crin was baffled. "What made it abandon the chase so suddenly?" His question was answered. There was a roar and a scream at the same time. Crin flinched. "The humans!"

Instantly, something small was thrown off the cliff. It was Felix!

The dragon didn't follow. It turned around.

Felix struggled to his feet and saw Crin. Immediately, his sword was drawn.

Isaac stared at the top of the cliff. "Jenna's alone with that thing..." He paced. _How do I get up there?_

Crin jumped backwards to avoid Ragnarok. He was getting better at dodging psynergy. Somewhat. "I'll keep this one distracted!" he roared. "You go help the female!"

"How do I get up there?"

"Climb, you moron!"

Isaac faltered. The cliff didn't look very climbable. _Might as well try..._ He leapt at the wall and sank his talons into the side. He clung! It was surprisingly easy to scale the wall. _This runeisk body never ceases to amaze me._

The easy part was over fast. When he got to the top, neither Jenna nor the dragon were anywhere to be seen. He raised his head high to view his surroundings, only to see a dragon rushing straight at him. "Holy shit!" He ducked down and the dragon's tail swung over his head. But where was Jenna? A cold lump rose in his throat when he thought of the possibility that she might be dead.

He suddenly forgot all about fear and shot past the dragon. Where was she? The dragon snarled and turned sharp to take chase. Isaac was running faster than ever before. But he still couldn't get the wolf dragon off his tail! He laid his ears back and leaned forward, running recklessly fast. His wings were pinned tight against his sides. His arms were tucked beneath his chest. His heart pounded adrenaline through his veins in hot, surging beats.

Then, something caught his eye as he shot past it. It was Jenna! Immediately, Isaac threw on his brakes, tripped, fell, rolled a little bit, and smacked against a tree. The dragon was on him before he could react. Instinct took over, and Isaac bellowed as loud as he could, loud enough to momentarily stun the dragon. Isaac managed to get out of the dragon's way, only to find he facing a very angry fire adept. _Oh, hell. Don't tell me she still wants to kill me..._

She still wanted to kill him. She wanted to kill him badly enough to forget the wolf dragon. Jenna froze. She had just made a mistake. There was a gigantic killing machine on one side of her, and the beast that killed Isaac on her other side. _If given the choice, I'll die after killing that son-of-a-bitch lizard._ Jenna drew her sword, which was lighted aflame, and lunged at Isaac. The wolf dragon lunged at Jenna.

Isaac rushed forward and knocked Jenna out of harm's way. But he didn't get out the way, himself. Pain tore through his body as the dragon's fangs sank into his flank, and he screeched. Then, the dragon lifted him off the ground, and tossed him into the air, and opened its jaws, ready to snap the smaller dragon in its jaws. A stone flew and hit the dragon on the side of the head. It's jaws snapped shut, and it's head whipped around to glare at Jenna. Isaac fell to the ground and was still.

Jenna kept throwing stones at the dragon. "Hey, ass-face! Look over here! Don't you dare kill that thing!"

Isaac could hear her. Relief rushed through him. She forgave him.

"I'm the one who kills that furry-assed lizard, not you!" Then again, maybe not.

The dragon roared, and lashed its tail out at Jenna. A plume of flames struck her adversary before the tail could hit her. It startled the dragon, but didn't hurt it. The dragon opened its jaws again and a thin stream of fire shot out. Jenna held out her hand and deflected it almost effortlessly.

Isaac was amazed. He had never known she was that powerful. And he had insisted on saving her! Then he realized: _If Jenna's psynergy is that strong, and she's trying to kill me, I'm in some really deep shit._ Isaac struggled to his feet just as the dragon lunged forward at Jenna. No amount of psynergy was going to stop this charging beast. Isaac felt useless. There was no way he would be able to get there in time!

Then, something came flying from out of nowhere, landing on the dragon's back. It was Crin! The dragon went wild, bucking and screaming, as Crin sank his claws deep into the creature's flesh. Crin turned to look at Isaac. "You get the female out of here! I'll hold the dragon off as long as I can!"

Isaac was unsure of what to do. "What happened to Felix?"

"He ran away. He's a coward!" The dragon threw Crin off its back, and Crin took off running, with the dragon right behind him. Isaac wanted to run after his friend, but he knew there was something to be done. But first...he had to tame Jenna's fury!

Jenna cried out in rage and rushed at Isaac. "No! I don't want to hurt you!" He cried, but Jenna couldn't understand him. She only heard roars.

Again and again, she rushed at him, and each time leaving a thin cut on his arm or leg or neck. She was wearing him down slowly. But why was the dragon just taking this torture? Why wasn't it fighting back? Where the hell was Felix?

Finally, Isaac couldn't take it anymore. As Jenna rushed at him again, he took his foot, and pinned her to the ground. He wasn't going to take this shit from her anymore!

Jenna turned her head to face him. "Fine. You win. Go ahead and kill me. If you killed Isaac, you should have no problem in finishing me off."

Isaac shook his head, snorting.

"What? Why don't you want to kill me!?"

Isaac just kept shaking his head.

Jenna blinked. "Wait. The dragon that killed Isaac...its mane was black...and yours is sand-colored. You're a different dragon."

Isaac released her and gently lifted her to her feet.

"You really aren't going to hurt me, are you?" Then, her expression changed. "NO! Felix, don't hurt it!" Isaac spun around. Felix was standing behind him, ready to strike.

Jenna stepped between them. "This dragon is not our enemy. It isn't the same one as from Loho. This dragon just saved my life."

Felix dropped his sword. "What the- you mean...this dragon is on our side?"

Jenna shrugged, and turned to face Isaac. "I don't know. Are you?"

Isaac nodded.

"Yup. He is."

"How do you know it's a 'he'?"

Jenna paused. "Well...I guessed."

"Whatever. Can the dragon speak English?"

Isaac shook his head.

"I guess not." Jenna said. Then, "LOOK OUT, IT'S COMING BACK!"

Isaac wasted no time to jump in front of Felix and Jenna, and face the wolf dragon. Crin was nowhere to be seen. Hackles raised, Isaac began to circle the dragon, like a shark. The dragon pivoted, following Isaac. It accepted the challenge. The two animals kept circling one another, waiting for somebody to make a move. It was a test of patience. Isaac couldn't wait any longer. He lunged. The dragon effortlessly picked him up and threw him. Then, it charged.

"NO!" Jenna screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!"

The dragon whirled around and glared at Jenna. Felix started chucking rocks at the dragon. The dragon began to get confused. All of its prey was ganging up on it. Why?

Felix had an idea. "Force it towards the cliff! We're going to finish this once and for all!"

Isaac got the message. He opened his wings to give the illusion that he was much bigger than he really was. His fur stood on end and he began to bellow. Felix casted Odyssey. Jenna casted Searing Beam. (Sounds like the battles from the actual game...) The dragon began to back up. The plan was working! Before long, the dragon was backed up against the cliff.

Jenna was confused. "How do we get it off the cliff?"

Felix apparently hadn't thought of that. "I...I don't know."

But while they stalled, they let down their guard. The dragon lunged at them.

Felix jumped back. Jenna froze. The dragon opened its jaws, eyes glowing with triumph...when Isaac crashed into its hind leg, making it slip off the cliff's edge. The dragon fell, with its belly in the dirt. It sank its claws into the ground as it slowly slid off the cliff. Its eyes were alive with terror. Then it fell, and at the last second, it bit down on Isaac's tail, and dragged him down, too.

Jenna stared in disbelief. "No...why did he have to die, too?"

Then, she heard a pitiful squeak coming from the direction of the cliff. Isaac's eyes were shut tight, and he was recoiling. But instinct was controlling his wings.

Felix laughed. "Open your eyes!"

Isaac blinked, and made a mid-air leap for the cliff, and landed with his tail between his legs.

Jenna approached him slowly, and reached out to stroke his fur. She looked up into his eyes. She was thinking about something, all right. Then, she spoke. "Isaac?"

Isaac laid hid ears back and purred.

"It really is you, isn't it?"

He nodded.

Jenna gasped and backed away. "Oh my God. I tried to kill you..."

Isaac whimpered, and nuzzled her.

"You're not angry?"

He shook his head. Then, he remembered something. He raised his head. "CRIN! Crin, where are you? Crin!"

"Right here!"

Isaac spun around to face his friend. Crin was a little beaten, but he was standing. "I see you've made amends with your friends. I'm glad."

Jenna walked towards him. "I know this is sudden, but can you accept an apology? I'm sorry. It was all a misunderstanding."

Crin smiled, and held out a hand.

Jenna reached out and touched his hand. "You're so fuzzy!"

Crin rolled his eyes and Isaac and Felix laughed.

Isaac sighed. "Can they come with us?"

Crin flinched. "You mean...into Rune?"

"Yeah!"

"I...don't think that's a very wise idea. Other runeisks won't be thrilled with humans in the heart of the city. Especially Gomi."

"Gomi? Who's he?"

"You'll see. I guess they can come, but at your own risk...hey! Let me show you the rain forest of Rune, like I promised you!"

"What about Jenna and Felix?"

"They can ride! Come on!"

Isaac turned around and carefully lifted Jenna in his jaws, and put her down on his back. Crin did the same for Felix. Then, the two runeisks opened their wings and leapt into the sky.

Jenna closed her eyes and buried her face in Isaac's mane. "I don't like heights!" She heard Felix calling to her.

"Look! It's not scary, this is incredible!"

Jenna peeked and gasped. The view was GORGEOUS! Her breath was caught in her throat as she viewed her surroundings. Everything around her was lush, vivid green. The air was scented with life. The cries of exotic birds and what was probably dragons filled the air. It was like stepping into a prehistoric world. This was what nature looked like before mankind. This was the Rune. The ancient city of dragons!

Isaac felt _alive_. Crin bellowed triumphantly, and Isaac did the same. For now, every trouble melted away.

Felix was amazed. _I would never say this around Piers, but Lemuria is an armpit compared to this place._ He had a point. Suddenly, the air felt heavy. Felix saw something down below, on the ground. It was some kind of winged stag...

Deja vu, anybody! Yeah! It's SUPER BOWL SUNDAY WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOO! GO BEARS! YAY! Great, isn't it? Next time!: Um...oh, yeah! Isaac and Crin may not be aware of it yet, but Felix and Jenna aren't the only humans in Rune...and what is it with this stag? Is it some kind of divine omen? UNTIL NEXT TIME! I'm hungry.

Note revised in 2008: Yes, I wrote this chapter during LAST YEAR'S Super Bowl. It's old. Deal with it.


	14. Into Rune

Oh, the Chicago Bears lost...and the Super Bowl commercials weren't even that good...ANYWHO...fanfiction time! Yay! I'm out of things to say, so...ON WITH IT!

* * *

(West of Suhalla Desert) 

Karina fell and landed on her butt. "OW! Ooh, I think I got a splinter in my foot...yes, I do! One sec. Ow! Okay, we're good!"

Mia rolled her eyes. "Can we get to this place you're showing us, allready?"

Sheba agreed. "I want to see a wild dragon, so I know you weren't telling a fib."

Karina looked around. "We're almost there, don't have a cow. You'll see a big wall, and a swampy place where there's sometimes dragons catching fish."

Garet paused. "A wall? What kind of wall?"

Karina shrugged. "An ancient one, with some runes engraved on it. It's crumbling away a little bit, but it is very tall, and probably thick."

Sheba pointed ahead. "Is that it?"

Karina ran forward. "Yeah! There it is!" It was a huge wall, all right. Karina laughed. "I _did_ say it was tall, didn't I?"

But that's not what surprised Sheba. "I know what these runes mean. I think I'm supposed to use Reveal." She closed her eyes and felt the psynergy pulse through her body, then casted Reveal. Sure enough, there was a hole in the wall.

Karina tripped. "How...how did...how did you do that!?"

Sheba laughed. "Never heard of an Adept before?"

Karina's eyes were opened very wide. "I've heard of them, but I thought they were just tales for kids! You're an Adept? I mean, Adepts actually exist!?"

"We all are." Mia said. "I'm a Water Adept, Sheba's a Wind Adept and Garet's a Fire Adept."

"I wish _I_ was an Adept...you guys are so cool."

Sheba was growing impatient. "Can we get moving? I want to see what's on the other side of this wall!"

Inside of the wall, it was pitch-dark. Nobody could see a thing. Twice, Garet bumped into Mia. The fist time, she looked around frantically. "Garet? Did you just bump into me?"

"Yeah. Just a misstep."

"Good. I thought you were trying to feel me up, or something."

Sheba gasped. "Hey, keep it rated G around Karina!"

Karina laughed. "It's okay. I know where babies come from." oO;

The second time, he knocked Mia over, she crashed into Sheba, who crashed into Karina, who tumbled out of the tunnel, and into the light.

And she stopped at the feet of a dragon.

* * *

(Meanwhile) 

Jenna saw the stag, too. "Hey, what is that thing?" She pointed at the stag.

Isaac saw it, and almost fell out of the air. "That's that thing that transformed me!"

Crin didn't see anything. "What are you talking about?"

Isaac was going bonkers. "That's that thing I told you about! I saw it underwater! It changed me from human to runeisk! How can you not see it? It's glowing like the sun!"

"I'm being very honest, Isaac. I don't see no stag down there."

"You don't?"

"No!"

"Well, I'm going down there to check it out."

"Be careful! There are big predators that hang out around the barrier! Don't lose sight of Jenna, because I'm not going after her!"

Felix interrupted him. "Are we gonna go down there, or not?"

Crin grunted stubbornly.

"Come on, please?"

Crin rolled his eyes, and began a slow, downward spiral toward the ground.

Isaac and Jenna were already on the ground. Jenna looked around. "That's funny...where'd the stag go?" Isaac snorted in agreement. Jenna started to wander around. "I'm gonna see if it went off someplace. You look around, too, okay?"

Isaac nodded. Then, he felt something hit his shin. He turned around and saw a little girl lying at his feet, rubbing her head where she hit it. Then, she looked up. For a few moments, the two just stared at each other, but it seemed like hours, before...

...Karina scrambled away, and Isaac got nailed in the face with Pyroclasm.

Garet was panicking. "Oh, my God, you were right about the dragons! Now I wish I didn't get cocky and come here!"

Crin landed behind Isaac. "MORE humans!? How the hell did they get through here!? And please don't tell me they're friends of yours, because the old laws say any human that sneaks into Rune has to be killed!"

"Don't worry! You won't have to! Wait...where's Felix?"

"He went off to find that imaginary deer!"

Isaac flinched. "Then, here's the plan! We run away with our tails between our legs!"

"Good plan!" The two turned tail and ran.

Isaac looked over his shoulder. "Sheba's with them! I have an idea! Felix has a bit of a soft spot for her!"

"She looks a little young for him..."

"Well, it didn't stop him. You keep going! Bring Felix and Jenna back here!"

"Are you going back to those other humans?"

"I can manage! Now, GO!" Isaac turned sharp and stood before his friends, then, slowly crouched down, and rolled onto his back, much like how a wolf behaves submissively towards a bigger male.

Then, the little five-year-old shouted: "That's not a dragon! That's a runeisk! It's probably afraid of us, so leave it in peace!"

Garet looked at her strangely. "What's a runeisk?"

"They're like mammal dragons. And they build stuff like people do. Sometimes, during winter nights, you can hear them bellowing to one another. I've never seen one before, but they're gentle giants."

Isaac was starting to really appreciate this little girl. She was smart! For her age...

Mia was looking at something else. "Um...another runeisk."

Garet turned around. "What?"

"This one's bigger. It's snarling at me..."

Isaac saw the other runeisk. It wasn't Crin, because Crin came barreling into the runeisk. "Zeke! Don't hurt these humans!"

Sheba was standing a little too close, and would have gotten crushed by Zeke, had it not been for Felix, who grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of harm's way, just as Zeke collapsed on his side, felled from the force of Crin's tackle. Sheba whirled around. "Ohmigod, Felix!?"

Felix opened his mouth to say something, but then Sheba hugged him with enough force to squeeze the air out of his lungs. Felix's heart began to flutter.

Jenna butt in. "Sorry to interrupt this tender, heartwarming moment, but we _really_ need to get out of here. And, Sheba, I think you're suffocating him."

Sheba released him, allowing Felix to breathe.

"Wow. I didn't know your arms were so powerful...but it's good to see you again."

Sheba smiled.

Crin and Zeke were slashing at each other, snarling and growling, fur puffed up and wings spread wide. Then, something bright white came out of the bushes. "Crin! Oh my God, where have you been? And Zeke! Can't you leave him alone for two seconds? If you insist on acting like cubs, mom's going to treat you like cubs!"

Isaac had to get involved. "Wait. You three are siblings?"

The white runeisk turned to look at him, and then purred. "Hello there, cutie."

Isaac flinched. "Excuse me, but I have a girlfriend allready." He glanced at Jenna.

The white girl followed his gaze. "Oh my lord, why are there humans here?"

Crin stepped between Isaac and the white. "Isaac, this is Tag, my little sis. Tag, Isaac is a bit of a tenderfoot. Take it easy on him, okay? The humans are his family."

Isaac looked more closely at Tag. Her eyes were pink. "You're an albino!" He exclaimed.

Tag laughed weakly. "Yeah, I kinda noticed."

Zeke growled. "How are these tiny little humans his _family_?"

Crin shook his head. "Zeke, try to understand. Isaac is a human. He was transformed into a runeisk."

Isaac chimed in. "Yeah! I was underwater, and this giant winged stag transformed me!"

Zeke's eyes grew wide. "A giant winged stag? Sol? The Sun God? Kid, are you drunk?"

"Drunk!? I'm only 17! I'm not an underage drinker!"

"You're only 17 in human years. In runeisk years, you're definitely old enough to drink. Besides, you're mother's not here to tell you not to!" Crin explained.

Zeke laughed. "I guess that's a reason to let his human companions drink, too! We'll take them to mom's place. She's so kind-hearted, she give them a warm meal and everything."

Isaac lowered himself to the ground, letting Jenna pull herself onto his neck. Felix and Sheba followed. The other three climbed onto Crin's back.

Isaac wanted to find out more about the family Crin never told him about. "So...you three are siblings. Is Zeke older or younger than you?"

"He's my older brother."

"So you're the middle child."

"Mom treats us all equally. She'll be thrilled to see me. I was gone a long time. My mother's name is Temba. She's very warmhearted."

"Where does she live?"

"In a grove. Her den is small. Made of wood, too. She's not exactly wealthy. The only trade we get is fruit for cacao beans."

"What are cacao beans?"

"We make chocolate from them."

Isaac froze. "Did...you say..._chocolate_!?"

"Yes. Chocolate."

"Oh, no...where I'm from, everyone knows that Jenna is a chocolate junkie. Keep her under control, please. It will be a favor to all of us."

Crin laughed. "Sure thing, buddy. Look! We're here." The den was a quaint, cute little hut. Behind it grew many palm trees. "The beans aren't in season yet, but we have plenty of chocolate to spare for food and trade."

Tag ran forward. "MOM! WE HAVE GUESTS!"

A runeisk poked her head out the doorway. Her eyes were gentle and kind, and her mane was gray with age.

Zeke yipped like a puppy. "I hope you don't mind humans! These humans wouldn't hurt us for the world. They're fiends of the one with the sand-colored mane."

Temba didn't mind at all. "Oh, dear. Those poor creatures are bone thin. They must be starving!"

Sheba groaned. "'Starving' isn't the right word. Dying is more accurate."

Every runeisk flinched. "You can understand us!?" Zeke yelped.

"I read minds."

Tag did _not_ like that. "Well, my thoughts are private! Don't you be reading _my _mind!"

Temba changed the subject. "Oh, I've never seen you around before. Who are you?" She was referring to Isaac.

Crin smiled. "This is Isaac, the one who helped me out of the cave I got stuck in. The cave ended up being a mine used by humans, and they attacked me, when an earthquake struck. One of the young humans, Isaac, and I fell through the floor into a chamber. Isaac fell into the water, and I was sure that he was drowned, but...here, Isaac, you finish the story."

"Me?"

"Hey, you were the one who confronted Sol, not me!"

Temba gasped. "Sol? Oh, dear, I must hear the rest of this! Go on, go on!"

Isaac was a little uncomfortable, but he cleared his throat and went on. "I was underwater, when I must have passed out. I woke up and I was still underwater, but it was like a warped world where I could move and breathe as if it were air. Then...I saw this deer. It was walking towards me, and I realized that it had wings! And it's front feet were lion's paws, and it's back legs were dragon talons, and it had a wolf tail, and a mane of white fire, and it was as big as a rhino! And it glowed bright gold! Then, it just touched me and I felt like my body was on fire, and I passed out again. I woke up at the water's edge and...I just wasn't human anymore."

Jenna interrupted him. "It's getting a little awkward for us humans who can't understand you guys, _or_ read minds." she glared at Sheba for a moment, and the two of them burst out laughing.

Temba smiled. "Let them inside. We have plenty of wine and chocolate to spare."

Isaac paused. _I'm a legal drinker now? Cool._ "I'm coming! Wait up!"

That was a lighthearted chapter! But things are definitely about to get interesting! NEXT TIME: Pictu is the first to get a glimpse of the opposition and, frankly, Angara is in for some serious shit. And Rona really wants to fight, but Ivan knows better than to ignore Moapa's warnings. But Rona _is_ stubborn...UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	15. Grave Insecurities

Let's just get on with the story.

* * *

(Suhalla Gate)

Pictu leapt nimbly off a small cliff. "Come on, guys! Keep up with me!"

Rona was exhausted. "Can you tell me again, why I'm here?"

"You wanted to come with us, remember?" Ivan answered.

Rona huffed. "Yeah, I know that, but where are we going?"

Pictu turned around. "Hey, Piers? Didn't you say you came...for war?"

"I came to protect my friends-"

"By fighting for them! You told me when we left! Rona should not be with us!"

Ivan agreed. "We promised her father that she wouldn't be hurt. She should stay behind."

Rona was bewildered. "But...Ivan, are you going to fight?"

"It's my duty. I'm fighting for Kalay."

Rona whimpered. "But what if you get hurt?"

"If I get hurt? It's not 'if'. It's when I get hurt. I understand I might die-"

"That's it. I'm not letting you go. You can't die."

Pictu looked around. "This conversation is getting awkward..."

Rona stormed past them. "I'm fighting whether you like it or not."

Pictu took off after her. "I can talk sense into her. You guys keep going. I'll catch up with you later."

Piers and Ivan just stood there, staring after them. "That was weird."

Rona didn't get far before Pictu grabbed her shirt and spun her around. "First of all, do _not_ go wandering off like that alone. Second of all, what got into you suddenly? And third and last of all, what do you think your father would say if we let you get killed? You aren't going to fight because we promised to keep you out of trouble!"

Rona glared at her. "So? I won't tell Dad if I fought."

"And if you die? How will you explain things to your father if you're dead?"

Rona faltered, then straightened up to look imposing. "I'll die with honor."

Pictu laughed. "Yeah, that's what they all say. How about we discuss this with the other guys, before they get too far ahead of us?"

"But then the argument will be three to one!"

"Exactly my point."

"You're a shrew!"

Somebody interrupted. "No, she isn't."

Pictu whirled around. "Piers? Did you follow me?"

Piers was panting. He had obviously been running. He looked panicked. "Pictu...you better come look at this..."

Pictu stood up. "What is it?"

"A very good reason for Rona not to fight this war." He pointed toward the ledge. "Look and see for yourself. Both of you."

Pictu and Rona scrambled for the ledge and gasped. It was Lalivero. _And_ Alhafra. _And _Kibombo. It was an army. Many men marched. Even more rode horses. And there were elephants. A lot of them. Tall flags bore the symbols of Lalivero and Alhafra. And the warriors of Kibombo rode strange feathered, bipedal creatures. (Remember the Velociraptors from Jurassic Park? Picture one of those covered in colorful feathers and being the size of a horse.) The army was HUGE. There had to be thousands of horses and men, and at least fifty elephants.

Piers slowly turned and looked at Rona. "Do you still want to fight? If you do, _that_ is what you're going up against."

Rona wasn't backing down, though. "I bet Pictu's just itching to jump into that army and start hacking away."

Pictu shook her head. "How do I know that they're my enemies? What if we end up fighting your friends?"

Piers froze. Obviously hadn't thought of that one.

Pictu drove the point home. "Did you even know what you were getting into when you left Lemuria?"

Piers fell to his knees. "I...I don't know what I'm doing anymore..."

Pictu grabbed his hands and tried to pull him up. "Get up, you're making a scene." She glanced at Rona and whispered: "Let me talk to him. Alone."

Rona took the hint She walked off, looking for Ivan.

Pictu stalled, waiting until Rona was well out of earshot. Then, she all of a sudden turned soft. "Piers, look at me. Seriously, look at me, I'm not joking anymore."

He looked up.

Pictu bit back a gasp. _He's crying!_ _I'll try to take it easy on him. _"War is upon us now. We can't back out of this. And I'm just as nervous as you are-"

"You're nervous? I thought you wanted to fight for the hell of it!"

"I'm not violent. When I kill, it's for a reason. I kill to protect you, and Ivan, and Rona, or anybody I care about. And do you think I enjoy killing people? I constantly think about the families of the people that I killed! It's terrible!"

Piers didn't answer her. _I guess I really don't know her that well, after all..._ He realized something. "You put our lives ahead of your own safety?"

"I'm not afraid of death." There was a frightening tone to her voice. "It's...just that I don't want any of my friends to die so that I have to live with regret. I would rather die with them."

"It's not always your fault if somebody dies..."

"But I know what I could have done to save them...and what I didn't do to save Blacky...I should have put my foot down and told him to slow down. But I gave up on him. I thought is was a lost cause-"

"And after he died, you tried to kill yourself! How do I know you won't try that again?"

"I wouldn't!"

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"Why would I want to kill myself now?"

"What if I die?"

Pictu flinched.

"Well?"

Pictu shook her head. "Stop...I don't want to even think about that..."

"Then what will you do when it happens?"

"_When_ it happens! I may not be afraid to die in battle, but if given the choice, I would much rather choose life! I didn't say I wanted to die, or Rona or Ivan to die, and I _especially_ don't want you to die, so drop the subject, dammit!"

Piers stared at her. "What did you mean by...'especially'?"

Pictu realized she had blurted out something very stupid.

Piers didn't back down. "You're afraid of _me_ dying, aren't you?"

Pictu paused, then nodded. "I...wanted to stay with you when you left because...I was lonely. I wanted a companion...and because I thought you were kind of cute, until I found out that you were also kind of a dork. But I still don't want to be alone again...that was the reason I tried to take my life. I wouldn't do such a thing now, because I wouldn't leave you behind..." _I sound like an idiot!_ "...But...I...I'm confused..." _What am I saying? I make it sound like..._

Piers didn't wait for her to finish. "Let me see if I can explain this..." He gently took her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers.

Pictu wasn't expecting that. But she didn't pull away, or struggle, or even show any sign of being surprised. _...I love him. Oh my God, I love him!_ All sounds, except for their heartbeats, faded. His lips were warm; his breath felt cool against her burning cheek.

Yes, Rona was watching them. And no, she didn't turn down the opportunity to kill the moment. Because, it's just like Rona to do that. "DON'T YOU KNOW WE'RE AT WAR!!??"

Piers and Pictu shoved each other away. They were absolutely freaked out. Rona just marveled at herself.

But the look on Pictu's face was not rage or embarrassment...it was terror. "You...idiot..." She whispered, as arrows whizzed past their heads. Pictu stared deep into Piers's eyes, then kissed him, briefly. Then, she turned to face the direction of the army, with her sword drawn. _I love him, and I will protect him at __all__ costs.

* * *

_Pictu's really serious about this guy, isn't she? BLAME RONA! ALL HER FAULT! Um...next time: Not every runeisk is thrilled to see humans in their sacred land, and some scrappy fighting might ensue...and the fact that Felix gets drunk doesn't help much either...UNTIL NEXT TIME! 


	16. Instability

I know you're just dying to find out what happens next, so let's just get on with it!

* * *

(Rune) 

"Hell hath no fury like Jenna on a sugar rush." Isaac rolled his eyes. "You'd better give her some room." 

Zeke laughed. "I never imagined having human guests at the house! I'll drink to that!" 

He glanced at Felix. "Thirsty?" Felix paused to consider. "I'll try something new, I guess!" 

Jenna was, of course, binging on dark chocolate. "You know, I've never eaten chocolate that was just made, but let me tell you, it's a hell of a lot better than just bought!" The only problem was, that she was talking too fast for anyone to understand her. But for his or her own safety, everyone pretended to understand her. "I do prefer dark chocolate to milk or white, and- Felix, are you drinking _beer_?" 

"Ummm...don't tell Mom?" A thin stream of fire knocked the keg out of his hand. Felix jumped. "Hey, not cool!" 

Karina tapped Jenna's shoulder. "Um, I'd hate to be the one to have to tell you this, but..." She pointed at Isaac, who also held a beer keg in his hand. 

"Isaac, what the hell are you doing?" 

Isaac slowly put down the keg. 

"Damn right, you'd better put that thing down! What would your mother say?" 

Crin lifted his head. "Hey, we have more guests..." There were two more runeisks approaching. These two were huge, too. 

Zeke growled. "Gomi...does he have to annoy us now?" 

Isaac cocked his head. "Gomi? Who's Gomi?" 

"A punk, that's who he is." Zeke snarled. "Hide the humans! Now!" 

Sheba stood up. "What's going on?" 

"Hide! All of you!" Isaac yelped. 

Crin snorted. "Not only is Gomi a punk, but he's also leader of the main herd." 

Isaac was puzzled. "What's the main herd?" 

"Where most runeisks live. We're not one of them, though. And look, Gomi brought his sidekick along too, Louie. I really hate Louie..." 

When they were close enough, the one with a scarred neck sniffed the air. "I smell something..." 

The bigger runeisk snorted. "It's just chocolate and beer you smell, pal." 

"No, this is different. I don't like it." 

Crin walked out to greet them. "Good afternoon, fellas, what are you doing out here?" 

The scarred runeisk laughed sarcastically. "Crin, I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been? Chasing vixen ass? Give it up, chicks don't dig guys who live with their mothers."

"Gomi, you're not being funny. And no, I wasn't after girls. I was stuck outside borders for a while." 

"Is that why you reek of human?" 

"Yeah, that must be what you are smelling." 

Louie growled. "Who's this? I've never seen this runeisk around. He has a funny mane color. Looks like sand." 

Isaac backed away nervously. 

Louie took a few bold steps toward him. "What's the matter, are you socially challenged? Come on, you chicken, tell me what happened to your mane. And you reek of human even more than Crin! What, did you take a human as your bitch, or something?" 

Isaac flinched, then laid his ears back and snarled. 

Crin sensed trouble. _He's really protective of Jenna...Louie is in for some shit, all right..._

Louie's fur stood on end. "A scrap is what you want? Then a scrap you're gonna get!"

Isaac glanced at Crin expectantly. Crin shook his head. "I can't help you here, buddy. Don't hold back, I want to see you beat the hell out of this punk!" 

Louie lunged at Isaac while he wasn't looking. 

Isaac lost it. "THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT, YOU BASTARD!" Fur started to fly, as the two runeisks snapped and slashed at one another. And Isaac was definitely losing the fight. He wasn't experienced with fighting in this body, and Louie was a pro at this. Then, Louie's fangs found Isaac's neck, and the next instant, Isaac was on the ground, gasping for air. Crin could see the glee in Louie's eyes, as he tightened his hold on Isaac's neck, choking him. 

Crin couldn't hold back. "Stop it! You're killing him!" 

Gomi put himself between Crin and the struggling runeisks. "Don't interfere." He snarled.

Flames burst out unexpectedly, singeing Louie's fur, making him release his hold on Isaac's neck. "What the hell?" 

When the smoke cleared, Jenna was standing between Louie and Isaac. "You... don't ... hurt...him... ever... again!" 

Gomi roared in rage. "HUMAN! THERE'S HUMANS IN RUNE!" His roar echoed throughout the forest. 

Louie yowled and lunged at Jenna, only to be tackled to the ground by Zeke. "These humans are not your enemies! Leave them alone!" But Louie was blind with rage. Jenna knew what she was doing, though. She casted Dragon Fume, missing Louie's head by inches. Louie froze.

Jenna smiled. "Now, do you know who's boss here?" 

Zeke laughed. "I sure do! That was awesome!" Of course, Jenna couldn't understand him. 

But then, more runeisks started to show up. Crin growled deeply. "It's the main herd. This is trouble." He stepped forward with Zeke by his side. 

Jenna backed up, staying close to Isaac, who was still recovering from being nearly choked to death. She looked around, but she couldn't count the runeisks surrounding them. Now, she started to panic. She buried her face in Isaac's fur. "I'm scared. There's too many of them." 

Isaac whimpered and nuzzled her affectionately. Then, he got to his feet and limped toward Crin and Zeke. 

Jenna followed him. "Wait, don't leave me alone!" 

Isaac gently picked her up and carried her back to the den. Temba stepped forward and took her, setting her down carefully. "She's in good hands, so don't worry." 

"Are the others okay?" Isaac asked. 

"Well..." Temba paused. "Felix is kind of drunk..." 

Isaac fell over. 

"Actually, he's not kind of drunk, he very drunk." 

"That's even worse..." 

"I'll keep an eye on him. Are you sure you should go out there? You look pretty beat up, you could get killed out there." 

"Do runeisks kill each other on a daily basis?" 

"I'm afraid so. Survival of the fittest. Eat or be eaten." 

"That's horrible!"

"I'm afraid that's the way thing are. And they aren't going to change anytime soon." 

"Crin and Zeke might die out there. I have to help." He turned and left. 

Temba stared after him. "Good luck."

* * *

(Suhalla Gate) 

"Pictu, what are you doing?" Piers was growing frantic. "You can't possibly take on an army of that size!" 

Pictu turned around. The look on her face was grave. "Get out of here. I'll distract them, so they will think there was only one person." 

Piers paused to think. Then he realized what she was doing. She was going to offer her life! "PICTU, NO, DON'T!" 

She turned and looked at him one last time. Tears ran down her face. Then, she turned and rushed for the ledge. 

Piers couldn't let her die. But there was no way he could stop her! She was too far away! He went to desperate measures. He casted Megacool, forming a barrier between Pictu and the army. The ice spread over Pictu's feet, stopping her, mid-run, and she fell forward, hitting her head on the thick wall of frozen spikes. She crumpled to the ground. Arrows struck the other side of the ice, forming cracks. The wall wasn't going to hold forever! 

Piers ran toward Pictu and dropped to his knees beside her, then took his mace and freed her ankles from the ice. He could now see the men on the other side of the ice wall, firing arrows at the barrier. Ryu came up beside him and got to her knees. Piers stroked her muzzle. "Good girl. Good horse." He lifted Pictu onto Ryu's back, just as the ice wall began to crumble. He urged Ryu to go without him. "Go! I'll be fine on my own. The wall will hold just long enough for me to escape." Ryu faltered. "Go!" Ryu sprang forward, as Piers struggled to his feet and reinforced the ice wall, before turning to run. Most of the men who were firing gave up the chase, but one man shot one more arrow. That arrow went deep into Piers's thigh. He cried out in pain as he collapsed, skidding through the dirt. 

Ryu heard his cry and turned sharp to run back for him, making Pictu fall off her back. The force of the blow woke her up, and she saw Piers lying in the dirt, with his fist around the arrow in his thigh, getting ready to yank it out. It looked painful. Then, she saw two horsemen rushing at him, swords raised over their heads, ready to deliver a lethal blow. "PIERS, LOOK OUT!" But there was no time for him to get out of the way. Pictu felt useless.

Then, Ryu came up on the horseman's side and rammed the other horse. The rider tumbled off, only to find himself at the mercy of Bucky's fangs. 

The other rider still charged forward, intent on killing Piers. An arrow flew from out of nowhere, passing through the horseman's neck. The man fell to the ground, twitched, and was still. Pictu looked to the direction the arrow came from. And there, stood Rona, panting, bow in hand, looking immeasurably pleased with herself. 

Pictu was amazed. "Rona...did you fire that arrow?" 

"Yup. That was me!" 

"Wow. That was some good aiming there, girl." 

A sudden yell startled them. Pictu turned around and saw Piers, throwing the arrow that wounded him aside. Pictu laughed. "That sounded painful." 

"Believe me, it was." He got to his feet and limped toward Pictu. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, you didn't have to do that. You could have died trying to save me." 

"We're both alive. To me, that's all that matters." 

"I totally agree." 

Rona cut the conversation. "Have you seen Ivan? I can't find him anywhere." 

Piers scratched his head. "Last time I saw him, he was over at the ledge, right after you two ran off. Then, we saw the army, and I went to find you. I don't know where he went." 

Pictu stood up. "We should go to the place where you saw the army-" 

"This is where we saw the army. And he's not here." 

"Umm, guys? This is a problem..." Piers and Pictu turned around to find that Rona had found Ivan's cape. It was torn...and soaked with blood. "He's dead..." 

Pictu disagreed. "No, he's not dead, you only found his cape. Maybe he's just wounded. We'll find him, don't worry." 

Rona tossed the cape to the ground. "Look at the blood on his cape. Look at how much there is. Do you think he survived a blow like that? He probably bled to death! How could he be alive?" She fell to her knees. "Ivan...oh god, Ivan..." 

Pictu held out her hand. "We'll never find him if we break down on the ground like you are. Are you coming or not?" 

Rona stared at her hand. 

"Are you in or are you out?" 

Rona reached up and grabbed her hand. "I'm in."

* * *

And I'm going to leave you hanging again! HA, HA! Phweee! Well, next time...the runeisk version of wrestle mania. FUN! UNTIL NEXT TIME! 


	17. Runeisk Smackdown!

Six blissful hours of free time with just me and my big brother, because we've got the house to ourselves! Now we can sit around, eat, watch X-Play, play video games and for me, write fanfics! It's all fun and games until the parents come home...so on with the story!

(Rune)

Crin and Louie circled one another for a long time, waiting for somebody to make a move. There was no running from this fight because runeisks were on every side of them, urging on the fight. Hoots and bellows rose into the air as the crowd began to get excited. When was somebody going to make their move?

Gomi and Zeke were snarling at one another, fangs bared, fur bristling. "You brought humans into Rune intentionally!" Gomi snarled. "Now the humans know where the last of our kind hides! Who knows how long it will be before they come and burn this forest to the ground!? You're a traitor!"

Zeke held his ground. "You don't understand, these humans are not going to hurt us. Don't you remember the old stories that Sol will bring a prophet-"

"Cub's tales! You know those folk stories aren't real!"

"Then I have someone you would like to meet...hey, where'd Isaac go? He was right here a second ago..."

Gomi rolled his eyes. "You are an embarrassment to our species."

Suddenly, a chorus of roars interrupted them as Louie lunged at Crin. Crin proved as a formidable foe compared to Isaac, who was a complete pushover. Louie bit down on the back of Crin's leg and shook his head furiously. Blood sprayed from the wound and Crin screamed. Then, Crin kicked backward at Louie's face and into his mouth, dislocating his jaw. Louie yelped and wrapped his fingers around his bottom jaw, and snapped it into its proper position. He winced in pain, and blood dripped from his mouth. But before he could react, Crin came barreling into him, knocking him over. The crowd formed a tight circle around them, keeping out any interference.

But fights weren't the only problem that had to be dealt with...because Felix was absolutely sloshed, and had passed out. Jenna was pissed, and sugar high on top of that, so she was a force to be reckoned with, and Mia seemed to be missing, which was not very comforting for Garet. Karina was scared out of her wits, and Sheba was too concerned over Felix to really pay attention to anything else. Not to mention their hiding place was small and cramped, and smelled like beer. Isaac was nowhere to be seen, and Jenna kept trying to get out to look for him, regardless of he number of considerably violent runeisks outside.

Meanwhile, Isaac was having a bit of difficulty trying to move within the crowd. Crin and Zeke could get killed! But...the other runeisks obviously didn't find that disturbing, because they were cheering on the fight like a pack of wolves. He had no choice but to...Isaac took a deep breath and bellowed with as much volume as he could muster. The surrounding runeisks jumped in surprise and gave him room to push his way through the crowd, only to get bit in the nose by...Zeke!

"Get out of here, kid! You'll get killed!"

Isaac growled. "I'm not a kid! I can take care of myself! Now let me through!"

"I'm sorry, Isaac, but I can't! I'm not going to be held responsible for you if you get hurt!"

Then, unexpectedly, the left side of the crowd erupted into chaos. Isaac laid his ears back. "I think I know where Mia is."

Zeke turned and ran in that direction. "Follow me! We're going to go and help her!"

Isaac turned to follow him, but then, felt something tear at his flank. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gomi, with his fangs stabbed deep into Isaac's hip. "Let go of me, you bastard!" He snarled, snapping his jaws at Gomi's face.

Gomi let go in surprise. He didn't expect Isaac to fight back. Isaac used to opportunity to flee. But now, Gomi was furious. He roared incompetently, and gave chase.

Mia had quickly drawn the attention of almost every runeisk in the crowd. She could only run blindly in one direction, hoping to get out of the crowd without finding herself in between a set of huge jaws. But with this many runeisks snapping and slashing at her, she began to accept the fact that she was probably going to die. But then, a foot came down right in front of her, and Zeke lifted her off the ground and ran for the crowd's edge. Other runeisks slashed at him as he ran past, leaving deep wounds in his side, but he kept running until he busted out of the crowd and gently tossed Mia aside, allowing her time to scramble out of harm's way.

But when Zeke turned around, Isaac was nowhere to be found until the entire crowd gave up on Crin and Louie's scrap and now formed a circle around Isaac and Gomi. Zeke flinched. _That idiot! He's going to get killed! Nobody has ever beaten Gomi!_

Isaac hadn't even planed on fighting Gomi, and just wanted to get out of this crowd. But the other runeisks would not let him pass. They wanted to see a fight, and a fight between a newcomer and their leader was especially juicy entertainment. Isaac turned and faced Gomi, but his eyes were still filled with fear. _I'm...going to die..._

Mia found her way back to the tiny hiding place, much to Garet's relief, since he immediately got to his feet and hugged her. Mia froze. "Um...people are watching...hey, what happened to Felix?"

"He's in a drunk stupor." Jenna grumbled.

Mia remembered what she had to say. "I know where Isaac is."

Jenna perked up. "Is he okay?"

"Well...no, he isn't. He's caught in a fight to the death against Gomi, and Crin is still fighting Louie, and- hey, where are you going?" Jenna had run out of the hiding place. "You're going to die if you run out there!" Mia called after her. "It's your funeral, not mine!" She shook her head. "I guess there's no stopping her. She really does love Isaac..."

Gomi roared and lunged at Isaac, his fangs missing his throat by mere inches. Isaac jumped back with his tail between his legs. Gomi ignored his foe's helplessness and lunged at him again, and this time, was more successful. His jaws clamped down on Isaac's arm, and there was a sound of crunching bone. Isaac yelped pitifully and struggled to get away, but then, Gomi twisted his already broken arm. The scream rose above the trees and carried for miles.

Isaac collapsed, felled from the excruciating pain. Gomi pinned him with his foot, and began slashing at Isaac's chest, hoping to make a fatal blow to the heart. He didn't get far, though, because a huge blast of fire drove Gomi to the ground. Isaac struggled to his feet. "No! Jenna, get out of here!" But she couldn't understand his roars.

Gomi rose and glared at Jenna. Hatred burned in his eyes. "You..." He snarled, panting hard. "I'll kill you, you filthy animal..."

Jenna held her ground. "If you want me, here I am, you bastard." She drew her sword and lit it aflame. Then, Jenna rushed at Gomi.

"NO, DON'T! JENNA, NO!" Isaac cried.

Gomi snapped at Jenna when she got close enough. Jenna dodged back, but not fast enough. Blood flew. She skidded through the dirt and was still.

Isaac froze. He waited for Jenna to get up, for her to be okay, but she didn't.

Gomi looked pleased with himself. Then, Jenna coughed. He snarled and lunged at her, even though she was already down. Isaac rushed at Gomi as Gomi rushed at Jenna. At the last second, the two runeisks collided, and Isaac bit down on the top of Gomi's neck, and pushed forward. There was a sickening crunch, and Gomi flailed for a second, then crumpled to the ground and didn't move.

The crowd hushed as Isaac crouched down and nuzzled Jenna tenderly. His ears drooped. "She's not breathing..." He looked around frantically. "She's not breathing! Somebody help her!" But everyone jumped away from him in fear and shock. "Please...she needs help..."

Crin made his way through the now silent crowd. "What happened? Where's Isaac...oh my God..." Isaac had killed Gomi.

But Isaac didn't care. "Crin! Where's Mia?"

"You...beat Gomi!"

"That's not important right now! Jenna's hurt!"

Crin grew serious. "I'll get help..." He turned and left.

The other runeisks just stared at Isaac for a long time. Louie burst into the small clearing. His jaw dropped. "Gomi's dead...did you kill him?"

Reluctantly, Isaac nodded.

"You're new leader of Rune?"

Isaac's fur stood on end, almost comically. "_WHAT!?_"

"You didn't know that? If you kill the herd's leader, you take his position! Because you're the strongest of us all!"

"But...I hit Gomi while he was distracted..."

"Then you are the craftiest of us all. Regardless, this is the way of the runeisk. You are our leader."

"That doesn't matter right now. Jenna's dying."

Louie walked towards her, but Isaac bristled and snarled protectively. Louie shook his head. "I won't hurt her. I'm just looking at the wound." He sniffed at the blood, then laughed. "She's just winded!" He tapped the side of her face. "Hey, human. Wake up."

Isaac blinked in amazement as Jenna stirred, then coughed. Then she saw Louie. Fire flew. Louie yelped and scampered away, with much of his fur singed. Isaac leapt forward, putting himself between Jenna and his new friend.

Crin returned with everybody except Felix. "You mean...you didn't even need us? I guess that's good..."

Isaac was purring loudly, nuzzling Jenna. Jenna laughed and ran her fingers through his soft fur. Isaac purred even louder and tilted his head, like how a cat does when you scratch its cheek. "Uh-oh, I think I found a sweet spot!"

Karina laughed. "You know, he's not a dog."

"Are you kidding me? He's just a big puppy dog! How could something have fur this soft and not get cuddles?" Isaac was just soaking all the attention up like a hungry kitten.

Crin was not in a lighthearted mood. "Isaac, you have responsibilities now. You can't get cuddles and hugs all day long, you know."

"Yeah, I know." He got to his feet.

Crin looked around at the other runeisks, who all seemed shocked that their new leader has soft spot for a female human. "There's nothing to see here." He said. "You guys have got to get lost."

The crowd stayed. One female stepped forward. "We at least want to know who our new leader is."

Isaac stepped forward. "I am a human. You can believe me or maybe you can't, but I'm telling the truth. I was changed into a runeisk by Sol."

The female shook her head. "No, we meant your name."

Duh. "Isaac."

Louie was interested in what he was saying before, though. "You encountered Sol?"

Isaac rolled his eyes. "How many times am I going to have to tell this story?"

* * *

Yeah, that was a weird quote to end a chapter on, but the chapter was getting too long. I just realized that my chapters have been getting longer and longer. How long is my last chapter going to be? Oh, boy...anywho, next time!: When Isaac screamed, the screech echoed for a long distance, and how far do you think that cry may have carried? Who might have heard it? Good or Bad?


	18. The Breaking of Rune

* * *

I don't have much to say, so on with the story! Yay!

* * *

(Southwest of Suhalla Gate)

Pictu was puzzled. "What's with this gigantic wall?"

Piers was studying the runes engraved on it. "Looks ancient. Do you think it's guarding something?"

Rona ran her hand over the smooth stone. "I don't know. Maybe there's a way in. But...how is this wall going to help us find Ivan? Let's stay on task, here!"

Just then, a screech came from the other side of the wall. It didn't sound like anything they've ever heard before. This sounded as ancient as the strange wall itself. "There's something on the other side of this, all right." Piers muttered. "There has got to be a way around it. Let's split up and try to find some kind of entrance."

Rona scoffed. "Are we going to find Ivan or what? I really believe he is dead. If you want to prove me wrong, you should have used my idea and followed that army. Maybe they took him as a prisoner, if that blow didn't kill him."

Pictu rolled her eyes. "You're such a pessimist. Can't you try to believe he all right?"

Rona blinked. "I guess I can try to hope for somebody...who we know lost enough blood to turn a green cape solid red!"

"For crying out loud, how do we even know that was his blood?"

Rona paused for a second. "I hadn't though of that..."

Meanwhile, Piers was still pondering over the wall. He noticed a place where there was a number of tiny cracks in the stone. The cracks were filled with dew. He had an idea. "Get away from the wall!" He yelled. Pictu and Rona obeyed. Then, Piers casted Frost, freezing the dew in the cracks. You know, when a liquid freezes, it expands? Well, the dew expanded to a size bigger than the crack it was in, causing a good-sized portion of the wall to crumble. Piers laughed. "Look, I found a way in."

Immediately, fire came shooting through the hole in the wall.

Pictu ran forward. "Piers? Piers!"

The flames disappeared, and Piers was standing there, unharmed. A clear blue shield had protected him. He was staring at something on the other side of the hole. There was a deep growl coming from the wall.

Rona peered into the hole but didn't see anything. "What was that thing?"

Piers just kept staring at the wall.

"Well?" Pictu asked. "What is it?"

"...dragon."

Pictu's eyes lit up. "Dragon? Really? Wow, oh my god! Dragons are like the most incredible animals I've ever read about! I love dragons!"

Piers shook his head. "You obviously haven't been up close and personal with one, yet."

"You've seen a dragon before?"

"I was almost killed by it. I don't think I want to bother with any more dragons, if I can help it."

Then, Rona screamed. The dragon was on top of the huge wall. It was bright, vivid gold and its head and neck were covered in silvery spikes that fluttered, making a sharp rattling sound. Its nostrils flared, and another stream of fire exploded from the creature's mouth.

Something small and blue put itself between the three and the blast of dragon fire. The fire was deflected by some kind of invisible shield. There was a strange little blue critter perched on Piers's shoulder.

Rona gasped. "What is that?"

"This is Shade. A Mercury djinni."

Rona snatched the djinni off his shoulder. "It's so cute! I just want to hug it!"

Shade let out a squeak and struggled to escape Rona's death hug of doom.

Piers pointed to the wall. "The dragon! The dragon's still there!"

The dragon abandoned its fire and resorted to its teeth. Piers froze on the spot. He was used to fending off psynergy and supernatural attacks. Never before had he been attacked physically, and he didn't know what to do.

On the other hand, Pictu knew just what she was doing. She ran at Piers and smashed into him. The dragon lashed out at them like a snake. Pictu held out her blade as the dragon's jaws closed around her. She disappeared.

A cold lump rose in Piers's throat. "No..." He whispered. "Pictu..."

The dragon glared at him. It bared his fangs. He could see the blood on its fangs.

Piers snapped. "YOU BASTARD!!" Psynergy pulsed hard through his veins. All of his djinn appeared, ready to be called into battle.

Just then, a blade busted through the dragon's neck. The blade ran all the way down, spraying blood in every direction. The dragon screamed bloody murder, and collapsed, twitching on the ground. It gurgled, then went stiff. Blood flowed from its mouth. Pictu pulled herself through the slit in the dragon's throat. "It's not exactly a five star condo in there, so cut me some slack."

Piers dropped his mace and ran toward her and immediately put his arms around her and kissed her.

Rona cleared her throat. "I though you liked dragons."

Pictu put her finger on Piers's lips. "Save it for when we're alone." She whispered. "I _did_ like dragons until one threatened my family. So this one had it coming."

Rona stamped her feet. "The longer we wait, the more likely it is to find Ivan dead! Let's move!"

Pictu shushed her. "Do you hear that? It sounds like a growl."

Rona paused and listened intently. "No, they're roars. A lot of them. They're aren't too far away."

Then, a scream rose above the faint roars. It sent chills down their spines. Moments later, silence fell. There weren't even any bird chirps. It was complete silence. Rona could hear her heart beating. "That was spooky. We should go check that out." "What about Ivan?"

"I have this nagging feeling that there's somewhere we need to be. Whenever I get this feeling, my instincts are always right. We need to follow that sound."

Pictu and Piers glanced at each other. Piers shrugged. "Well, she is a Wind Adept, so I guess we'll have to take her word for it."

Pictu pointed. "We'd better move. She's already gone."

"What? Hey, wait for us! Um...Rona?" He looked around. "Rona? Which way did you go?"

Pictu shoved him. "Great work, dill hole! Now we're lost!"

"Not to mention this place is swarming with dragons..."

"Oh my God. You say you and a bunch of your little buddies unleashed Alchemy upon the world, and you're skittish around a little dragon infestation? I could spit!"

Piers stared at her. "Pictu..."

Pictu laughed and kissed him, lightly. "I was kidding you. I'm scared, too."

Just then, Rona dropped down in front of them from out of a tree. " Hey, Whatcha doin?"

Piers almost peed.

Pictu broke into hysterical laughter. "That was great! Do that again!"

Piers rolled his eyes. "At this rate, we're not going to get very far at all..."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Isaac was alone, trying to calm his nerves. Or, at least, he was _trying _to be alone, but Tag wouldn't go away. Nor would she shut the hell up.

"Crin used to wail a lot if he didn't get what he wanted. Have you ever met a kid like that? I've met too many of them, I'm telling you right now..."

Isaac was on the verge of snapping, when he had an idea. "Hey, Tag, I'll race you! What do you say?"

She didn't even bother to ask where they were racing to. "Alright! OnyourmarkgetsetGO!"

She took off running, but Isaac didn't follow her. He sighed. "Peace at last..." He just calmly walked along the path, listening to birds. He didn't ask to be the alpha male of Rune. He didn't want to kill Gomi, but he was trying to kill Jenna, so he supposedly had it coming to him. At least his arm was healing...somewhat. _Oh, well. At least everyone is okay. Almost everyone. I wonder...whatever happened to Ivan? And Piers?_ He smelled something burning. _Smells like dragon fire. Ugh, and burning flesh...that's gross._

Tag came tearing back so fast she crashed into Isaac, head-on. "Oh my God, you have to come see this! It's horrible!"

Isaac grew serious. "What's the matter?"

Tag was in full-force panic. "An army of humans! They've passed through the area! You have to see the carnage! Good thing the dragons took out a lot! What would have happened if they got in?!"

_Dragons? Is that why I smelled burning flesh?_ "Take me to where you saw it."

Tag nodded then took off, this time, Isaac followed her. And when they got to the scene, his jaw dropped. Horses, men, dragons, raptors, and the odd elephant lay mutilated on the ground. The air hung so heavy with the scent of blood, smoke and burning flesh, Isaac thought he would barf. _This is awful! Nobody's alive..._

Then, he saw something stir. It was a horse. It paced back and forth, anxiously, sometimes pausing to sniff at something on the ground. Isaac walked toward the horse. The horse reared and let out a scream he'd never heard a horse make before. This animal was pissed! Then he saw what, no, _who_ lay at the horse's hooves. Isaac almost fell over.

It was Ivan.

Isaac ran toward him, but the horse reared again, and slashed his muzzle. Isaac yelped, and Tag rushed at the horse. "Get away from that rabid animal!"

Isaac tripped her. "Don't hurt it. Its rider is hurt, and it's trying to protect him."

"I think the horse is a 'she'."

"Its rider is a friend of mine."

"Geez! How many friends do you have? Are you a celebrity among your kind?"

Isaac slowly approached Ivan and the enraged mare. "Easy, easy. I won't hurt your friend. He's my friend, too, and I want to help him. So could you please calm down?" Amazingly, the mare paused to consider, then stepped aside. "Tag, I need you to find something called _Aloe vera_. Can you do that?"

"Yes. I'm familiar with that plant."

"Hurry!" Isaac looked closer at Ivan's injuries. He was badly burned, and had a deep slash down his left leg. _It's a wonder he's not dead!_ He was breathing okay, and his eyes were opened, and he (miraculously) didn't look scared. Then, he said something.

"What happened to you?" Talking seemed to be painful for him. "Why do you look like that? I know it's you, Isaac. I read your mind."

"_I told you to stop doing that!_"

"I'd prefer to know the intentions of a large animal with fangs and claws before it approaches me."

"_Stop talking. Save your strength._"

"Do you know where the others are?"

"_Yes. Now be quiet! You're killing yourself!_"

Ivan paused, then suddenly gasped in pain and passed out. The wound on his leg reopened, and blood flowed onto the ground.

Isaac looked around frantically. "Tag? TAG! Get the hell over here! Where are you, dammit?" But he got no reply. The mare stepped forward and got to her knees, and snorted. Very cautiously, Isaac lifted Ivan, using his one good arm, setting him down gently on the horse's back. The mare slowly got to her feet. _Where did Tag go, anyway?_ He looked at the wall of trees where the carnage ended and forest began. _It's going to be a long walk to safety..._

* * *

And another chapter ends. ...I really don't have anything interesting to say, so...next time! Um, oh, Rune is stuck between a rock and a hard place. It's death by burning or death by war. Unless...I'm not gonna tell you! UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	19. All Together, Now

It's chapter nineteen! I can't believe I actually stuck to the story I started practically last year! It's been so long since I wrote the first chapter on lined paper in 7th grade and gave it to my friend to publish, and then I became a member and started writing on my own! What will I do when the story's over? Maybe I'll write a romantic comedy...well, let's not worry about the future and pay attention to the present. ON WITH THE STORY! :)

* * *

Not until now did Tag realize that _Aloe vera_ just isn't as common as it once was. "Crap." She cursed under her breath. "Crap, crap, crap." She scanned the under brush for the small, cactus-like plant. There was nothing but weeds and leaf litter. "Stupid plant. What do I do now? Just say 'oh, I couldn't find any. Hope your friend doesn't die too painfully!' Oh, crap, Isaac's gonna kill me for this one." She turned back when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a thick fronded, fern like plant. "Score! Right on time, baby!" But as she walked toward it, she caught a faint scent over the lingering stench from the battlefield. She raised her head and looked around, then closed her eyes, perked her ears and listened.

"Shut up, shut up! I think it knows we're here."

"Hey, I triple dog dare you to throw a rock at its head."

"Don't be stupid. Don't listen to her."

"Oh my God, you're such a wuss!"

Tag sniffed in the direction the voices were coming from. A small stone flew from the bushes, hitting her between the eyes.

"Wow, Rona. I can't believe you were actually stupid enough to follow Pictu's advice."

"What? It was funny!"

Tag began to growl.

"Great! Now you pissed the dragon off!"

"Well, do something about it."

"What do you mean?"

"All right, you're on! Make a good impression!"

A young man staggered out of the bushes. "Pictu, what the f-...oh, my God..."

Tag stared at him for a moment. This fully-grown adult human standing in front of her, frozen like a rabbit. Tag erupted into hysterical laughter.

A copper-haired woman revealed her presence from the underbrush. "Look, even the dragon thinks you're pathetic. Hate to be the one to tell you this, but, Piers... you suck."

A younger girl scrambled out of the bush, and approached Tag.

Tag snorted and puffed up her fur.

The girl approached her and held out her hand, palm forward. "Don't have a cow, okay?" But her Psynergy gave her a surprise.

"_Don't tell me you're a mind-reader, too...my thoughts are private, so back the hell off!_" Tag snapped at her.

Rona was persistent. "You know other people who can read minds like I do?"

"_I can't believe I'm about to say...think...this. Yes. I know her._"

"Her?" There was a look of disappointment on Rona's face.

Piers snapped out of his deer-in-headlights trance. "I think I know who it's-"

"The runeisk is a girl." Rona corrected him.

"_STOP READING MY MIND!_"

Piers rolled his eyes. "I think I know who she's talking...thinking...about."

Rona sighed. "Can you take us there, Tag?"

"_I want to kill you so badly right now._"

"Please?"

"_Oh, all right. As long as you promise to stop reading my mind. I hate that._"

"I promise." Her fingers were crossed behind her back.

Piers looked at Pictu. "Do I really suck that bad?"

Pictu laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "No reply."

(Meanwhile)

* * *

"Oh, boy. What is it now?" Louie snorted in disdain as Isaac came into the grove, accompanied by a horse carrying an injured human. "How many humans are you going to bring here?"

"Just shut up and get help!"

"For crying out loud, how are these people getting in here?"

"You...don't want to know." He pulled Ivan off the horse. The horse trotted ahead of them.

Louie pointed at Ivan's scars. "What happened to him?"

"A dragon burned him."

"It looks like it trampled and bullwhipped him, too! Are you sure he's alive?"

Zeke came to see what was going on. "Dude, what the hell?"

Isaac ignored him. "Where I found him; it looked like an entire army got wiped out. By dragons, no doubt; they were all burned alive."

Louie and Zeke blinked. "An a-_army_?"

"From the looks of it, yes."

Zeke stepped in between Isaac and Louie. "Can we talk about this later? The little human needs help."

Isaac sighed. "Thank you for getting to the point. Where are the others?"

Zeke and Louie glanced at each other. "They're already in disarray. There was a bit of an argument, and it got ugly. Two of them haven't looked at each other since."

Isaac rolled his eyes. He knew this was going to happen. "They'll get over it when they see what's happened to him. He's a friend of all of us. By the way, did Tag come here?"

"No. Why?"

"... Nothing. Never mind. Find Crin. We're going to need all the help we can get."

As for everyone else, the situation hasn't gotten any better... at least concerning Felix and Sheba. The reason: hangover. (Which means Felix started it.) The whole den was in an awkward silence. Jenna glanced around, almost said something, and then bit her tongue. Mia coughed, and everyone turned and stared at her. Felix was leaning against the wall, staring at nothing. Guilt was written all over his face. Sheba was nowhere to be seen. A few minutes ago, she got up and left, insulted by something Felix accidentally blurted out.

Five minutes passed before Karina finally broke the silence. "IS SOMEBODY GOING TO SAY SOMETHING OR WHAT!?" That almost killed everybody in the room.

Garet clapped sarcastically. "Thank for your deep insight. We are all so very grateful." Karina crossed her arms.

"_I'm_ acting more mature than you guys, and I'm only five years old! Grow up!" Everybody exchanged glances. She had a point.

Jenna sighed. "What can we do? Felix started it."

"Is it my fault I'm in a hangover?"

"Yes, dumbass, it is! You got drunk yesterday, and that was all your decision! You don't get drunk out of the blue!"

Felix tried to think of a comeback, but what Jenna said was true. He turned toward the wall.

Mia scoffed. "That got us somewhere. Now instead of being silent, we're arguing again." There was another round of glance exchanges.

As if on cue, Sheba came tearing back into the den. "Guys? We have a problem."

Everyone just looked at her.

"You people are pathetic. It's Ivan. Isaac found him, and he looks half dead."

Now, she got a response. A short burst of obscenities, and everyone ran outside.

Except Felix.

Sheba wanted to say something, but when he turned and saw her out of the corner of his eye, he shut his eyes tight and looked away. Sheba took it as a message to get the hell away. And she did.

This was not one of Ivan's best moments. His eyes were closed and the whole right side of his body was scalded. The wound on his leg was starting to get infected. He was barely breathing.

Temba slowly poured cool water over the burns. "This will only dull the pain for him. Unfortunately, Aloes are getting hard to find nowadays. They're the only kind of medicine we have for burns like this."

Mia sulked a little bit. These wounds were too severe for Psynergy. Where the hell is Piers when you need him?

Ivan opened his eyes, but he wasn't looking at anything. His eyes were sightless. Crin turned his head with his finger, and suddenly, he blinked. "How did...I...get here?" Jenna was going to answer, but as soon as she said something, Ivan jolted and turned his head further to the right to look at her. "You startled me."

Jenna gasped. "You're blind in your right eye!"

Ivan nodded weakly, then closed his eyes.

Isaac looked around. "Maybe something happened to Tag. I ought to go find her."

Zeke shook his head. "Tag knows what she's doing. Give her time. _Aloe vera_'s a rare plant."

Just then they heard a roar. They turned around and saw Tag standing there, with three other people. All the other runeisks glared at Isaac.

"Well, now every other human I know is here with us, so I promise you won't be seeing any more."

Then, the gray mare ran toward Tag.

Rona gasped. "Oh my God, it's Ryu! What happened to Ivan?"

Ryu looked back at the other runeisks. One of them snorted, and they moved out of the way so Rona could see Ivan.

Rona stood there for a moment, unable to let the image sink into her brain. "Ivan?" She slowly walked toward him. "Ivan, please tell me you're all right."

He opened his eyes. Isaac pointed in the direction where Rona was standing. He slowly turned his head. "Rona? Damn, am I glad to see you."

Rona let out a cry and ran to him. Nobody could tell if she was laughing or crying.

Piers laughed. "Looks like the crew is back together again...wait, where's Isaac?"

Everyone pointed at the tawny runeisk with the blonde mane and the dorky look on its face.

Piers didn't get it. "I-I'm confused now. What?"

Zeke handed Isaac a sword. Isaac drove the sword into the ground in front of Piers, and then stood behind him.

Piers stared at the runeisk while trying to make sense of what was going on, then glanced at the sword. The runeisk's reflection was human. It was Isaac. "What happened to you!? And what happened to your arm?"

Jenna turned around. "There was a nasty fight, and somebody crushed his arm."

Pictu pointed at Isaac. "Wait, you're saying this thing's a human?"

"Yup."

"How did that happen?"

"Long story."

"Whatever. What happened to Ivan?"

Jenna paused. "That's a good question. I don't know."

Ivan blinked slowly, then spoke. "The army tried to cut through the forest so they could sneak into Angara where they wouldn't be seen. But when the dragons ambushed them, they turned back. They're bound to come back, I know it."

Panic spread through the runeisks. "_You mean that wasn't the entire army? There's more of them?_"

Rona nodded. "I saw the army. It's huge. It has numbers in the thousands."

Isaac laid his ears back. "Damn. This is perfect. Don't tell me this is part of that prophecy crap you told me about."

Tag smirked. "It is. War, prophets, a savior, a martyr...oh crap, a martyr. I forgot to mention that part."

Isaac's wings opened in alarm. "What do you mean by a martyr?"

"The war ends when the median between man and runeisk bring Rune together for the final battle, and the savior gives his life. Oh yeah, this is bad..."

"You mean I'm supposed to...to die? Wow! That's life, I guess! I was always planning on dying as a human, but life just sucks, doesn't it?"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, you think? Just shut the hell up. There's no point in talking to a dead man walking. Pardon me, dead _runeisk_ walking." He turned so fast his tail nearly knocked Tag over, and then walked away.

All eyes were on Tag. She sighed, then changed the subject. "_There's no use staying here. Somebody carry Ivan inside._"

Jenna looked around at the flustered runeisks. 'What just happened there?" Nobody answered her.

Crin stared at the ground. He knew what was going to happen, as did all the runeisks. If their species was to survive, they would have to gather for war.

* * *

Bittersweet reunion there. Next time: Everybody is expecting Isaac to take command and free Rune. All Isaac can think about is the fact that he is meant to die. What did he do to Sol to deserve this? It must suck to be him. UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	20. To Listen to Someone Else's Heart Beat

OH MY GOD ITS CHAPTER TWENTY! THAT TEN TIMES FRIGGING TWO! WOW! No, I am not on crack. I'm on Dr. Pepper. Phweee! Okay, on with the fanfic, baby!

* * *

(Somewhere north of Suhalla Desert)

Compared to the mighty size of the opposing army, Kalay and Tolbi together was a pathetic sight to behold. They were barely a third the other army's size, and they were fully aware of their extreme disadvantage. They switched from offense to defense. They parked camp right on the borderline between Angara and Gondowan, not willing to let anyone pass without a fight. They knew they were screwed. Sometime during the night, though, word was spreading that the presence of Gondowan's army had been revealed. A wolf, tame, had come into the camp carrying a broken bloody spear that bore the banner of Lalivero. The wolf ran about urging soldiers to their feet, then would run to the edge of camp and stare south. The general took the message.

* * *

(Somewhere east of Suhalla Gate)

Gondowan's army had problems of it's own. Getting through the mountain pass without being destroyed by dragons. Cutting through Suhalla Gate was out of the question; Angara would be expecting that. If they were to have the vital element of surprise, they would need to sneak around the army and into unprotected lands. They were pretty darn hell-bent on doing that, too. Kibombo was bribed into war. Alhafra was in it for the profit. (Big surprise.) But Lalivero was doing this out of rage. They were convinced that Sheba was dead.

* * *

(Rune)

Sheba was _wishing_ she were dead.

Isaac was pissed off about the whole inescapable death situation. Jenna was upset about everything. Her survival, everyone else's survival, how it sucks that Isaac is destined to die within the week, the initial response of Isaac's parents when, no, _if _she comes home, if one day, the oceans dry up and insects take over the world, ect...

And all of Rune was falling into social chaos. Isaac had no idea what he was doing. Tag was doing most of the work, and the runeisks were starting to call her the "alpha female". The only thing everybody was sure of was that it was time wage war and end the discrimination once and for all, or go extinct trying.

On a smaller scale on the list of problems, Felix and Sheba were still pissed at each other. Wherever one of them was, the other was considerably far away. A few confrontations occurred now and then, usually involving nervous glances, evil eyes and very unnerving silences. This continued all the way into the night.

While everyone else was asleep, Jenna heard something stir. Sheba was stepping lightly around sleeping runeisks. Jenna blinked to adjust her eyes. "Wha-what are you doing awake?"

"I gotta go."

"Go? Where are you going?"

"No, I have to pee."

"Oh. That's fine. Sorry I bothered you." She flopped over and snuggled beneath Isaac's wing.

Sheba paused for a second, then scampered out of the den. She returned a few minutes later, and since her eyes had adjusted well to the dark, she noticed something. Felix was sitting outside of the den, leaning against a tree trunk. Sheba froze, but then realized that he was fast asleep. Out of curiosity, she crept closer to him. _Why is he out here? It's freezing out!_

Then, she stepped on a twig. Felix's eyes snapped open, wide with curiosity. When he saw Sheba, he raised an eyebrow, and just looked at her. There was no emotion in his gaze whatsoever.

Sheba wanted to scream at him, but held back. _What happened? Was this his fault for getting drunk, or my fault for overreacting? What if what he said was actually true? Was the war my entire fault?_ The two of them just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, then, Felix shut his eyes and turned away.

Sheba bit her lip until it bled. _For crying out loud, how did things get this bad without any notice or warning? And only over a single statement! This is the worst time to be holding grudges, in a crisis like this! This guy jumped off a frigging lighthouse to save me! I'm not even mad at him anymore! Why is he mad at me?_ "DAMN IT, FELIX, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

Felix jumped up and tripped over himself in shock.

All the crickets fell silent. The wind stopped.

Sheba could hear her blood roaring in her ears. "What did I do to you that you're holding a grudge against? Tell me, because I'd like to know!"

Felix couldn't come up with words. He looked at her, then glanced around him. Even though it was cold outside, sweat beaded on his forehead.

Sheba wasn't going to take silence as an answer. "Do I frighten you all of a sudden?"

He swallowed hard, then whispered, "Don't...move."

Sheba took a step towards him. "What do you mean?"

"Be quiet..."

"I'm not going to be quiet! What makes you think that I-"

Before she could finish, Felix grabbed her arm and yanked her forward, just as a roar erupted from behind her. A set of jaws snapped shut right where Sheba was standing seconds ago. Felix was familiar with those jaws. "Damn it. Another wolf dragon..." He shoved Sheba away. "Get out of here! It's not safe!"

Sheba had other plans. "For crying out loud, I'm not made of glass!" She stepped boldly towards the dragon and casted Spark Plasma.

By the time the runeisks got to the source of the noise, the wolf dragon had already fled. Sheba's attack didn't hit it, but it figured it had bitten off more than it could chew.

Felix shrugged. "There's the answer to your question. You're strong enough to take care of yourself, now."

"But why are you mad at me?"

"Wha-why...I'm not mad at you! You're the one who got mad at me!"

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

"I was afraid of a butt-kicking!"

Sheba went blank for a second, then fell over in a fit of hysterical laughter. "You ARE afraid of me! Oh my God, you're pathetic! I can't believe you jumped off a lighthouse without a second thought, but you're afraid of getting yelled at?"

"Let me remind you, Jenna is my sister. I have good reason to be terrified of being yelled at by a girl."

"Good point."

Jenna cleared her throat. "I hope you realize by now that I'm standing right here, so you don't need to talk about me as if I'm not here, okay? And I'm not that violent." (Yes, she is.)

Sheba regained self-control. "We should be going back to bed now. Did all those other runeisks follow the noise, too?"

Jenna walked back to the other runeisks. "THERE"S NOTHING TO SEE HERE! GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

The runeisks glanced at each other, then left. Jenna ran to catch up with them.

Felix lingered behind. "I- I'm sorry about what I said when I was...well...drunk, and-"

"Don't be sorry. What you said was right."

"No, it isn't! I was a douche bag! I probably still am, too!"

"I should have gone back to Lalivero as soon as I could, well, after the lighthouses and all, but now they think I'm dead, and they blame Tolbi for it. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"You did nothing wrong."

"Yes, I did! I caused a war! Is that not something wrong!"

"Nobody knew this was going to happen."

"What about The Wise One?"

"Oh, forget about him! He can't do anything about it!"

"We're arguing again!"

"Oh, sorry... I'm tired. I want to go back to sleep."

"I'm with you on that. You know...you're not a douche bag."

"Shut up. Yes, I am." They bickered and laughed the whole way back to the den.

Sheba started to whisper. "We should be quiet so we don't wake anyone up."

"Um...okay then...well...good night?"

"Was that a question?"

"I don't know."

"This is kind of awkward." She leaned backwards against him.

"Don't fall asleep standing up."

"Be careful, I might."

He chuckled softly. "Whatever floats your boat. Good night."

"You didn't ask a question this time."

"Do you want me to?"

She rested her head on his shoulder. "No, you're fine. Good..." For some reason, she just stopped mid-sentence and glanced up at him.

There was a brief moment when the two of them were completely incapable of speaking, until Felix gently cupped his hand under her chin, lifted her head and kissed her. Neither of them knew how long the kiss was, but then he released her. "I really need to sleep. Seriously." He found a halfway decent spot with no dirt, and tried to make himself comfortable.

Sheba pressed against him for warmth. "I don't care what they think." He was already asleep. "Good night, douche bag."

* * *

That was fun to write! The world needs more Felix/Sheba pairings! Next time: The air is heavy as three armies march to their supposed doom. When their paths cross, all hell may break loose...UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	21. The Calm Before the Storm

It's chapter 21! This is a long fanfic, but I think there's only two or three chapters left! ON WITH IT!

* * *

Nobody was talking that morning. Mia, Ivan, Rona and Sheba were staying behind. Ivan was too injured to fight, Rona wanted to stay with Ivan, Mia was needed if wounded runeisks returned and needed to be healed, Felix forced Sheba to stay behind for her own safety.

Jenna didn't look up once. She was terrified of, not the battle, but of what was to happen to Isaac. She only prayed it would be quick and painless. There was nothing else she could do for him.

Ryu allowed Felix to ride her, as long as he didn't smack her shoulder. If he did, he would surely be sent flying.

Tag and a few other females were soaring on thermals, keeping an eye out for the army. The plan was, once they were seen, sneak around them and ambush them by swarming in from all sides. Some wild dragons flew alongside the runeisks. It seemed that they wanted a taste of the battle, too. The runeisks didn't mind. They were going to need all the help they could get.

Rona stared at the sky, watching for a signal. The sun was in her eyes, and she squinted. She could barely make out the shapes of the soaring runeisks. Something whimpered and nudged her shoulder. "Not, now Bucky, I'll play with you some other time...BUCKY!? Where were you, boy? Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"

The runeisks weren't as happy to see the wolf though. Vicious snarls echoed through the area. Bucky didn't come alone.

Isaac wasn't in the area, but he heard the commotion and came to investigate. He almost took a shit when he saw the army. It was Kalay and Tolbi, and they were as surprised to see the runeisks as the runeisks were surprised to see them.

Iodem came forward, riding a black horse. Felix went over to talk to him, but he had forgotten that he wasn't well liked in Tolbi. Seas of arrows were aimed at his throat in an instant. Ryu laid her ears back and stamped her hooves. Crin and Isaac tried to intervene but the arrows were pulled back further. It was a standoff, if anyone tried to break through the crowd, the arrows would be shot into Felix's neck and chest without second thought. But if they tried to compromise, they would be wasting precious time.

A voice rose above the crowd: "What the hell is going on here?" Sheba pushed her way through the crowd of horses.

The army stared at her for a long time, with their mouths hanging open. "She's not dead...?"

Sheba was in no mood to tell stories. "Who do you think you're threatening? Lower your weapons, for crying out loud!"

Felix finally exhaled. "Good. I though I was going to die." The horses moved out of her way, making a path so Felix and Ryu could get out of the death circle.

Sheba calmed the army's nerves...somewhat. "Let me speak with Iodem. Where is he?"

"I'm right behind you. It's good to see you're safe. I would imagine these creatures..."

"Runeisks."

"...runeisks would be a force no army would reckon with. Why are you here?"

Sheba crossed her arms. "I would ask the same of you."

"Ah, a very smart dog..."

"Wolf."

"...wolf led us here. We figured we could trust an animal with no reason to lie."

"This forest belongs to the dragons and runeisks. We know Gondowan is going to sneak through here, and we're preparing for the worst."

"You can't possibly mean to fight your home city..."

"I'm not fighting."

"Oh. But Gondowan's army is huge. I only see...maybe fifty runeisks and far fewer dragons. How could they stand a chance?"

"Aren't you fighting, too?"

"Will they allow us to fight alongside them?"

A runeisk stepped forward and took its sword, drove it into the ground, and bowed. The other runeisks glanced at each other, then did the same.

Sheba laughed. "They would be honored to fight with your army. Do you remember Isaac?"

"Yes, is he here?"

"He's here, but...not human. He's in charge of the runeisks. You two will have to take command, all right?"

Isaac slowly walked through the crowd. The entire army fell silent as runeisks and dragons surrounded them.

Then, Rona started yelling. "There's the signal! Gondowan's in the area!"

Tag flew over Iodem's head, scaring the living daylights out of him, and landed in front of Isaac. "They're coming from the east. I'd say about six hundred strong. We're in for some trouble, all right."

Isaac took hold of things seriously, now. "Don't panic! That will bring us no good!"

Sheba looked at Iodem. "They can understand you. Give orders! What else are you good for?"

"ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"

Isaac stared at Iodem. "All right, he's in charge, now."

Now that the commotion ended, he was able to talk without yelling. "How does this sound? Dragons and runeisks go around the army and wait for us to attack the front. We don't want to lose the element of surprise. When you see us charge, strike the back lines from above. Do you understand?"

A few of them had their tails between their legs, but they all nodded. Iodem's horse ran a circle around the army. "We head east, slowly! Let's stay somewhat south of them! And be as quiet as possible, don't give our positions away!" The rest of the army turned and walked back in the direction they came.

Isaac snorted. "Well, we have to play our part, too."

Jenna looked up at him. "What about us? Do we stay with you?"

Isaac's ears drooped. He didn't want to tell her this...but...

Sheba touched Jenna's shoulder, so she would be able to understand Isaac's growls.

"_You can't stay with me. If something is going to happen, I don't want you to be there where you can get hurt. Stay with Crin. He'll protect you._"

"But...what about you? You're not afraid to die? What about your family?"

"_I..._" He glanced at Sheba. He didn't have any privacy anymore. But why worry about rumors and embarrassment in the last few hours of life? He nuzzled Jenna affectionately. "_Please don't come after me. I...I love you. Please, just...stay safe for me, all right?_"

Sheba rolled her eyes. Mucky love story...she zoned out and didn't listen to them.

Jenna rested her cheek on his muzzle, stroking his fur. His fur was getting wet from her tears, but he didn't notice. He purred softly, nuzzling her. Then, he lifted his head and glanced at Crin. "Keep an eye on Jenna for me. I'm going into battle alone, for her own safety." Then, he walked away.

Jenna stared after him, dying to run after him but Crin gently lifted her and set her on his back. She looked around. Everybody had someone there for them. Rona and Ivan talked casually as Rona slowly poured cool water over his burns. Piers and Pictu were sparring playfully with each other, laughing as they feinted attacks at one another. Garet and Mia were trying to have a romantic moment, but Karina kept butting in and asking to play mah jong. Sheba leaned against Felix as he spoke softly to her, stroking her hair and kissing her. In a few hours, there would be blood spilled on the ground. Isaac's blood among it all. Jenna leaned forward and rested her head on Crin's neck. "I don't wanna be alone...after all of this, we'll still be friends, right Crin?"

Crin snorted and nodded. He didn't know what to do for her, though. _I never had a mate. I can't imagine the pain she must feel, knowing her mate is going to die..._

Jenna felt tears coming on. _No. I can't cry now. There's time for that later, there's work to do now. We're at war. _

Isaac lifted his head and bellowed loudly, rallying the runeisks. A chorus of roars and screams echoed his bellow. Then, he turned, opened his wings and took to the air. There was a flurry of wing beats as the runeisks and dragons leapt skyward. Ryu reared, nearly causing Felix to fall off her, and rushed forward. The air churned with many beating wings and then, there was silence.

Tag, Ivan, Rona, Karina, Mia, Sheba and Temba and a few other female runeisks were the only ones left behind. Minutes seemed like hours until the distant roar of a battle rose over the trees. It had begun.

* * *

ONE MORE CHAPTER! Next time: As a climatic battle rages, Tag realizes there's more to this prophecy than meets the eye, and someone beside Isaac might be in horrible danger because of it...UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	22. Death Reigning Down

This is the chapter I've wanted to write for a long time! This is going to be fun! Here goes!

* * *

Isaac crouched in the underbrush near a cliff, overlooking the Gondowan army. His hackles were raised from stress. This was it. The battle that, for Rune, made the difference between existence and extinction.

Ryu pawed at the ground, anxious to charge. Felix closed his eyes and thought about his parents, while he still had time to pray.

Pictu and Piers were in the front line, crouched between Rune and potential death. Pictu shook her head. "I hope you understand that there is no guarantee that we're both going to make it out of this alive."

Piers smiled at her. "We've survived at lot of things. What makes this any different?"

"Stay near me, okay?"

"I will. What's the reason?"

"I'm scared. And I trust you more than anyone else I know."

"Should I be flattered?"

Pictu punched him in the shoulder. "Lunkhead."

Garet interrupted them. "Will you lovebirds shut up?"

* * *

A rumble shattered the heavy air. The sound of two hundred stampeding horses filled the area. The front lines of Gondowan's army crouched low and lowered their spears, making a wall that no horse could pass without being stabbed.

The runeisks started to get riled. "Calm down!" Isaac hissed. "Wait until they're in sight, then we fly!" Then, the charging army burst through the trees. Isaac let out a prehistoric-sounding scream and leapt into the sky. "Take out the elephants! They're the biggest threat!" He cried as the runeisks took to the air.

Dragons, giants among the runeisks, had already folded their wings and dove toward the army's back lines. The Kibombo warriors looked up at the last second, just as streams of fire incinerated them. Lalivero's war elephants were easy pickings for the dragons, which lifted them into the sky and dropped them onto the doomed soldiers below. There were only four dragons, and they had already done considerable damage. Other elephants fell to runeisks leaping onto their backs and slashing at their throats.

Isaac glided over the heads of the soldiers, letting his tail hang into the crowd. On the end of his tail was an axe, tied into his armor. He swung his tail side to side as he flew, taking out many soldiers with minimal effort. Only after a short time, though, an arrow sank into his thigh. It didn't cripple him, but it hurt like hell. _Okay. Maybe flying low is a bad idea, after all._ Before he could get altitude, something jumped him. It was one of Kibombo's raptor steeds. Isaac cried out in shock and pain as the reptile's claws sank into his chest, leaving deep wounds. Then, another runeisk swooped low, and a blast of flame sent the raptor and it's rider flying. That was Jenna's psynergy, all right.

Crin landed beside Isaac. "I've got your back. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a flesh wound."

Jenna was hiding beneath Crin's armor, so arrows would not strike her. She reached out to Isaac and tried to say something, but all she could think of was: "Sol be with you." Then, the two runeisks parted, flying in opposite directions.

* * *

Kibombo's raptors were proving as dangerous enemies, with or without their riders. They charged blindly through the crowd, slashing at passing enemies as their riders finished off the job with poisoned spears. It was almost impossible to get close enough to one in order to dispatch it, unless you were Pictu. She slashed through whole formations without getting a scratch of poison on her.

Piers was having slight difficulties in copying her battle techniques. Striking from a distance was no problem for an Adept, but then he would have no way of keeping an eye on Pictu in case she were injured. With her reckless fighting, it was only a matter of time before...

Just then, a poison spear found Pictu's shoulder. There was a wall of ice around her in half of a second. Pictu fell to her knees and yanked the spear from her shoulder, but her racing pulse had already caused the poison to spread. _Shit._ She fell forward; unable to feel Piers catch her before she hit the ground.

He felt her heartbeat, and casted Cure Poison (don't you just love the oh, so original names for Psynergy?) Flying spears and arrows began to crack the ice wall. Then, a raptor took a flying leap at the ice, smashing right through it, landing right in front of Piers. This one had no rider. It screamed bloody murder and lunged at him, but it found it was unable to close its jaws. Its mouth was full of ice.

Pictu began to regain consciousness as the raptor began to choke. Using its last inch of strength, it lunged forward at Piers, and right into Pictu's naginata. She gave the blade a cruel twist, causing the raptor to flail wildly. She smiled. "That's my lover you're screwing with." The Kibombo warriors backed up in fear, believing that Pictu was immune to their poison. Pictu yanked her blade from the raptor's chest, and pointed it at the warriors. "Who wants to play, next?" The warriors fled.

* * *

Zeke was having a bit of trouble. That trouble was Garet, who kept grazing Zeke's fur with fire whenever he tried to attack soldiers below. Zeke's side was now covered in open blisters and the pain was unbearable. _I swear if he does that again, I'm dumping him off my back._

Garet wasn't pleased with Zeke, either. "Will you slow down? I can't launch an attack if I can't see my target!" He leaned out further to see what he was doing.

Zeke increased altitude. _If he leans out too far, he's a sitting duck for arrows._

Of course, Garet didn't understand his motives. "What the hell are you doing? You don't suppose I'm able to-" Zeke was right about leaning out. An arrow went deep into Garet's side, and he tumbled off Zeke's back.

_Garet, you moron! _Zeke caught him with his talons and flew higher, out of the reach of arrows, and turned back toward the dens. _Mia is not going to be happy about this, but I'm sure she can save him._There was a heavy silence in the den area. Tag was cleaning her fur to calm her nerves. Rona rested her cheek against Ivan's heartbeat. Karina was asleep. Mia was staring into space, probably daydreaming. Sheba paced. She had been pacing for some time now.

* * *

Tag started to get annoyed. "_Will you quit pacing? It's driving me nuts!_"

"Sorry, but I'm worried!"

"_I know how you feel. I just don't care._"

Rona spoke up. "Oh, Tag, that was mean!"

"_Hey, I'm not in a good mood right now! Both of my brothers are at war!_"

Temba nuzzled her daughter. "I'm sure they'll be safe. Don't worry about the boys."

"Mom, you're embarrassing me..."

Ivan looked up. "Looks like Zeke's been having a hard time..."

Everyone turned around and saw Zeke land before them, gently setting Garet down on the ground. There was an arrow sticking out of his ribcage.

Mia's heart jammed in her throat. "Garet!"

Zeke gave her some room. "He's been hanging in there. He's stronger than I had imagined."

Mia took hold of the arrow, closed her eyes and slowly began to pull, working the arrow out at a steady pace. Blood began to flow from the wound. The feel of his warm blood on her hand sent chills down her spine. She moved her hand to his neck to feel his pulse, as the arrow finally was pulled free. The rest of the process was no sweat; Psynergy was enough for this wound. Garet was still unconscious, though. Mia sighed. "I'll let him rest. He deserves it. You know, Zeke, you don't have to stay here."

Zeke sat down next to Garet and yawned.

"All right, you can rest, too."

"_Ah, that would be nice._"

Sheba tapped Zeke's paw. "Did you see Felix? Is he all right?"

"_I haven't seen him, but I'm sure he's safe. Ryu is a fast horse. She'll keep him safe._"

Tag snorted. "_I thought Isaac was the only one in danger._"

Rona shook her head. "I've been thinking about something. Isaac is supposed to be the Median, right? And a martyr, too, right? Well, how do we know this? I think this Median and Martyr might be two different people."

Everyone exchanged glances. Mia gasped. "Oh my God, did we just send Isaac to his death?"

Zeke got up. "Someone has to warn him, but I can't go alone. I need to spread the word."

Mia shook her head. "I don't think Garet should go back into battle."

"_Exactly. I want Sheba to come with me._"

Sheba stood up. "It's about time I was called into action!"

Zeke swiveled his ears. "_I like your attitude! Get on, we're going!_" He lowered his head so that Sheba could get onto his neck. "_Stay under my armor. You won't get hit with arrows that way._" Zeke leapt into the sky and was gone.

* * *

The battle still raged furiously. Angara's army steadily pushed their way deep into the enemy's lines, wreaking havoc as they went. Dragons and runeisks swarmed overhead. It wasn't a free-for-all anymore; they had to be careful to not hit an ally.

Zeke flew the highest, looking for Isaac. "_I don't see him anywhere! I fear the worst._"

Sheba crouched under Zeke's armor and scanned the crowd for Isaac. "I don't see him either. If he's dead, I don't see a body."

"_I'm going to fly lower. Get under. Leaning out of my armor is what got Garet shot._"

Sheba closed her eyes, as the roar of the battle grew louder. There was the occasional sound of arrows bouncing off Zeke's armor. She opened her eyes just a crack to see what was going on. It was a blood bath! She shut her eyes tight and tried to forget everything that she just saw.

Crin flew low next to Zeke. "Are you still good? Where's Garet?"

"He got injured. I sent him back!"

"Why do you have Sheba with you? Felix is going to chew your throat!"

"Where's Isaac?"

"That's what I'd like to know!"

Then, Zeke heard a piercing scream. Isaac was on the ground, charging recklessly through a mass of Lalivero's highest ranked soldiers. He was making a death charge! Zeke flew after him. "_I've got to tell him to stop, before he gets killed!"_

Sheba gasped. "I can see Felix and Ryu! They're running alongside Isaac!"

No doubt, the gray mare was racing between the runeisk's massive feet. Felix was laying low over the horse's back, slashing at soldiers with his sword as they raced through the crowd. The look in his eyes was wild.

Sheba leaned forward. "Get down lower. I'm going to use Psynergy."

Zeke refused. "_You'll get shot_."

"No, I won't! Do you want Isaac and Felix to die? If you don't, then fly lower! Now!"

Zeke faltered, but swooped low to the crowd and started to glide. "_Whatever it is you're planning to do, do it now!_"

Sheba crawled out from under his armor and stood up, then casted Tempest. Vicious winds picked up, tossing soldiers as if they were toys. Zeke landed, knowing that the winds would send him flying, too. The wind died down, leaving a scar in the crowd where no one stood.

Ryu got to her feet, dizzy, but alive. Felix was less fortunate. He ran his hand over his chest then looked at his palm. It was covered in blood. _This...can't be good..._

Sheba ran to him. "What happened? Get up, or you'll get killed!" Felix opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a pained cry.

"ISAAC, NO!" Jenna struggled free of Crin's hold and ran toward Isaac, who was terribly injured. He staggered, then fell to the cold ground and was didn't move, except for his sides heaving as he vainly tried to breathe. Jenna fell to her knees beside him and stroked his fur. "I...don't know what to say..." His eyes still had life in them. They almost seemed to...glow. He felt warm. Jenna put her face down in her hands. "I'm sorry..."

All of soldiers watched with interest. They had no idea what was going on. The runeisk's body began to fade, as if it were made of fog.

Jenna felt someone pull her hands away from her face. She blinked. It was Isaac...he was human again, and very much alive. (No, he's not naked, for those of you who assume too quickly.)

He smiled at her. "Why are you crying?"

Jenna let out a cry and threw her arms around him, but he gently pushed her away, ran his fingers through her hair and pressed his lips against hers. (Touchdown, Jesus!) Even compared to all the life-threatening situations he's been in, Isaac's heart had never beat so loud or so fast. His blood surged. For a moment, Jenna was numb, unable to take in her predicament, but then, she embraced him and pulled him closer, drinking down his kisses like a starving kitten dinking down milk. But she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

The next second, there were spears pointed at their throats. Zeke and Crin snarled at the soldiers, but the spears didn't move. "If anyone attacks, the spears go through their necks!" One of the soldiers shouted.

Sheba spoke up, finally. "STOP IT!!"

The soldiers flinched at looked over. The spears fell from their hands. "You're not dead!"

"Of course I'm not dead! Otherwise, would I be standing here?"

The soldiers flinched again. The sacred child was angry with them...

Sheba was beyond angry. Sheba was freaking pissed.

Felix had a wound in his chest, and he was bleeding at an alarming rate. He was quickly slipping into unconsciousness.

Sheba crouched by him and touched his cheek. "Don't pass out on me...just stay with me a little longer okay? You'll be all right." She removed the white feather from her sash and put it in his hand.

The soldiers finally got some nerve. "Why are you helping him? He's the one that kidnapped you!"

Sheba shook her head. "No. Not him. Those were other people, and they're dead."

"He was with them!"

"And he went out of his way to protect me! I would be dead if it weren't for him!"

"How? What happened to you?"

"I fell off Venus Lighthouse. He jumped after me. If it weren't for him, I'd be drowned."

That only riled the soldiers. "HE was the one who lit the lighthouse!?" A spear was aimed at him. "We've been looking for this guy."

Isaac and Jenna watched helplessly as the soldier jabbed the spear at Felix. Before anything else could happen, Sheba casted Spark Plasma. The light died down, and the soldier was gone. Sheba was on her knees beside Felix, lifting his head, saying something to him. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. Jenna screamed and tried to run to him, but Isaac held her back. "If you run, you'll get stabbed, too!" There were still spears pointed at them.

* * *

That was, until one of the soldiers fell dead. The soldiers scattered. Pictu laughed at the fleeing men. "You better run away, or I'd...oh, no...what happened to Felix?"

Jenna struggled free and ran to her brother's side. "What's going on!?"

Felix smiled weakly. "It's good to see that you're safe. Where's Isaac? Is he all right?"

Isaac walked over slowly and crouched by his friend. Felix found the strength to laugh. "Hey, you're a human again!"

Jenna started to sob. "How can you be so carefree right now, you're dying!"

"Why should I worry? What else could happen to me? Hey, Isaac?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on Jenna for me. Keep her out of trouble."

"Don't worry, buddy, I will."

Felix sighed, then feebly reached over and placed the feather back in Sheba's hand. "This belongs to you. I can't take it."

"Felix..." Sheba whimpered, trying to hold him up, holding him tightly, cradling him. Tears rolled down her cheeks, falling onto Felix's shirt, leaving tiny dark spots on his chest, mingling with his heartblood. "Don't die." She choked. "Please...oh god, don't die!"

Felix took her hand in his. He didn't say anything; he just stared at her with an eerie calmness in his eyes.

Sheba squeezed his hand tightly, leaning forward to press her cheek against his. "I love you..." She nuzzled him, and kissed his lips, softly and gently.

"Sheba..." He started to go cold. "I'll protect you, I swear..." He smiled at her, and then closed his eyes. His heart shuddered, and grew still. His hand slipped out of Sheba's, and fell to the ground, coldly.

* * *

A roar interrupted the solemn moment. It was a dragon, roaring a salute to the martyr's soul. A chorus of roars echoed the dragon. They weren't just salutations. They were threats aimed at Gondowan's army as the last of them fled the battle, with Kalay, Tolbi and Rune hot on their heels.

The fight for Rune was won. Did anyone notice? No! Felix was dead.

* * *

Sheba buried her face in Felix's chest, not caring that her clothes were getting stained with his blood.

Jenna pressed close to Isaac and sobbed. He put his arms around her and rocked her side to side, gently. It eased her pain a little bit, being able to hold onto somebody. She breathed deeply and listened to his heart beating softly against her ear.

Piers looked away, unable to bear looking at his friend lying dead on the ground.

Pictu put her hands on his shoulders. "We can't stay here, you know. Tell the others that we need to return to the den area. The others that were left behind don't yet know what happened."

Piers hadn't thought of that. But everyone seemed too shattered to want to do anything. "You should tell them. I can't bring myself to give them orders when they're in this state..."

Pictu nodded and tried to communicate with the mourning Adepts. "Guys...we have to get out of here...we have to tell the others what happened."

Jenna nodded. "Okay." Isaac helped her up. Sheba didn't budge.

Jenna touched her shoulder. "We won't leave him behind. But we can't leave him here. He...needs to be buried."

Sheba shook her head. "No...burned. A funeral fit for a king..." She reached for his cape and took it off, then spread it over him, covering his face. Then, she stood up, took a few steps back, and looked away.

Crin gently lifted Felix's body off the ground. Sheba and Piers went with Crin and Isaac and Jenna went with Zeke. Ryu got down and let Pictu mount her.

* * *

At the dens, there was a sudden silence. Tag sniffed the air. "_Is it over?_" The cries of many runeisks floated over the trees, growing steadily louder. Tag jumped up. "_There they are! They're coming home!_" She threw her head back and bellowed triumphantly. Even old Temba managed a roar.

The joy suddenly was choked off. There weren't that many runeisks coming back. Fifty-something left for battle. Thirty-something returned.

Tag ran around like a chicken with its head cut off, looking for her brothers. She ran headfirst into Zeke.

"Watch it! I have passengers!"

Tag laid her ears back. "I'm happy to see you too, you bag of douche. Hey, who's this human?"

"Would you believe it? It's Isaac!"

"He's human again? Aw, he was a hell of a cute runeisk."

"Something bad happened, Tag. You need to tell the others."

"Is it Crin? I don't see him."

"It's Felix. He...got killed in battle. Tell the others. Take these two with you."

He let Isaac and Jenna off his back and onto Tag's. Tag's ears drooped and she turned back toward the den. The other Adepts leapt to their feet when they saw them. As soon as Isaac slid off Tag's back, Garet caught him in a headlock and proceeded to give him a noogie. "Dude! You're human again! Where's the others, huh?"

Isaac struggled to free himself from Garet's suffocating grip around his neck. "Will you cut it out, for crying out loud!?"

Garet let go. "I asked you, where are the others?"

"They're coming. There's something you need to know...one of us won't be coming back..." Silence fell among the Adepts. "Felix is dead."

Garet fell to his knees. Mia gasped and turned away. Ivan closed his eyes for a very long time. Rona didn't even get to know Felix that well, but she closed her eyes and prayed for him.

Crin folded his wings and landed near them. Ryu cantered calmly to them. In Crin's arms was Felix, with his green cape draped over him like a shroud. Crin didn't say anything as he set Felix down and crouched so that Piers and Sheba could get off his back.

Temba tried to ease their pain. "_Do you humans have a home? You should return before anything else happens. Your parents are probably worried sick._"

They exchanged glances. Jenna leaned against Isaac. "I wanna go home..." She whimpered.

He put an arm around her. "We're going back, soon. It's okay."

Suddenly, Jenna thought of something awful. "What am I going to tell my parents!?" She shivered as she tried to think of a kind and gentle way to break the news. "They don't even know what happened to us after the stampede! What if they think we're dead? What if they've been mourning the whole while we were gone?" Her shivers gave way to sobs. "I'll never take life for granted again. What was the last thing Felix said to Mom and Dad before we got lost?"

"We'll have to face the fire once we're home. But first, we have to get there."

Crin lie down and stretched his aching legs. "_I will escort them home, if necessary. Flying would be a preference over walking; my legs are killing me._"

Tag and Zeke nodded. "_We'll all go. How about now? In my opinion, Felix should be home. It matters. He'll never have to be homesick again." _The runeisks got up and let the Adepts on their backs.

But as they left, Isaac felt a presence behind him. He turned around just in time to see a stag bound into the undergrowth. He had this weird feeling that something was watching him...

* * *

Save for the epilogue, THAT WUZ TEH LAST CHAPTER! YEE-HAW! Oh, wait...can we all just please have a moment of silence for Felix...okay moment's over. See ya in the epilogue!!


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

What happens to the characters? All of the following is describing what happens two years later.

Isaac: His parents think it's the cutest thing that Isaac and Jenna are 'an item'. Sheba just says: "I told you so." Also, Isaac got a new golden retriever puppy, Chance. HE'S ADORABLE! I mean the dog, not Isaac. He's been dealing with hoards of little kids begging him to tell stories about everything that's happened to him on his journeys. He tolerates them, but who knows when he'll reach his snapping point? THESE DARNED KIDS!

Garet: As stupid as ever. And now, he has another sibling: Karina. They love and hate each other at the same time, and don't get me wrong...that's a hard skill. He and Mia are kinda in love, but they lack the ability to have a quiet, romantic moment without being interrupted for some totally pointless reason. At least Garet's getting better at playing mah jong...

Ivan: He hasn't forgotten about his love for horses. He and Ryu would make an excellent showjumping pair if Ryu would just stop throwing Ivan off her back because she thinks it's funny. Well, it _is_ funny. He writes to Rona whenever he can, but mail travels slowly. And the fact that Rona's father hates Ivan doesn't help much either.

Mia: She's very close to Garet...emotionally, but not physically. (she wishes.) Nothing important has changed with her. She's back in charge of Imil's sanctum, and still cleaning up after Megan and Justin.

Felix: He died, remember? Anywho, his ashes were scattered over what used to be Mt Aleph. I bet Alex's ghost is real pissed off because of that.

Jenna: Head over heels for Isaac! (Surprised? Didn't think so.) Unlike Isaac's parents, Jenna's parents aren't too thrilled about the whole boyfriend thing. They keep giving her speeches about not having sex. It's likely that, since they've lost their oldest child, they have become extremely protective of their remaining child, even though she's legally old enough to have sex.

Sheba: REFUSES to go back to Lalivero. She's pissed off at them for obvious reason: because of Lalivero, Felix is dead. And it's a hell of a grudge. She doesn't like to talk about it. She just holds her head high and walks forward. She stays in what used to be Felix's bedroom, so Sheba and Jenna are like sisters, now.

Piers: He and Pictu are more than in love...they're engaged! :) Everyone is going crazy. Dora thinks she would make a decent wedding planner, but no, she wouldn't. Trust me. And in his new opinion...screw Lemuria. He's staying right where he is.

Karina: Even though she lives under the same roof as Garet (much to his annoyance), Kraden has taken her under his wing. She has Potential. That's Potential with a capital P. I mean, she's seven years old and already on pre-calculus!

Pictu: I'd say she perhaps even loves Piers more than she loves making mischief! But don't think she's fully transformed into a soft and cuddly lover girl. She's still trouble with a heartbeat. But now, she needs somebody to torture. She can't torture Piers, she loves him too much. As you can guess, she torments Ivan. (Ivan, you suck.)

Rona: She keeps arguing with her father about Ivan. This is because, when Rona retuned home, she and Ivan shared a little parting kiss, and Moapa saw that, and practically busted a neck vein. Isn't this a familiar story? Two villages that hate each other's guts, and a member from each happen to fall in love with each other? HA!

What became of...

Rune: Isaac left Louie in charge of Rune. Tag's been crushing over Louie, lately. She likes big guys with pale fur. Crin, Zeke and Tag swing by occasionally to visit the Adepts. And Tag still doesn't trust Wind Adepts.

New Vale: Small. VERY small. It's a work in progress.

The War: It's an Angels and Airwaves song! Okay, bad joke...Tolbi and Lalivero still hate each other, but they've at least agreed to stay out of each other's hair. The fighting is over.

Suhalla: Like Vale, it's being rebuilt. Some runeisks are lending a hand in lifting heavy objects.

Are...are you crying? Don't cry! I know the fanfic is finally over, but I've been thinking about writing a sequel series to follow up Sol's Prophecy, but this one will probably just be a romantic comedy. I thought I might share with you some inside information about the fanfic. First of all, it was too late when I realized that, in the second game, Conservato says that Piers will not be allowed to return to Lemuria. OOPS! And some of the new characters I designed after real people. Crin's personality is based off of that of my older brother, Dane. And Rona...none other than Mima-Chan. The twins from Lemuria, Franki and Bryce, I designed after my two friends White-Arctic-Wolf and Kelly. And my personal favorite character, Pictu, is well...me! As for a final good-bye: A message from Mima-Chan:

" MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Hello, SMALL MAMMAL! I know you missed me sooooooooo much! But never fear, if lazy-ass actually makes a sequel series, then I'll show up muuuuuuuch more often! _**RIGHT?!**_ Thought so. So glad Rona-Chan could be an amusement to the public! –bows- Um, so, I might FINALLY get chapter 2 of 'the world beneath' out! (In other news)

Um, so, thanks for tolerating, and at least _**try**_ to be good little mortals until the sequel comes out.

CIAO FO NOW!

_**Mima-Chan**_"

AUTHOR'S FINAL COMMENT: Mima's second chapter is NOT out, so don't bother looking.


	24. DELETED SCENE!

**I got a review requesting the scene in which Felix gets wasted, which I so inconveniently skipped, so I have decided to deliberately go out of my way to please my readers. A deleted scene. **

**Yes, Mikul. This one's for you.**

* * *

There were two things Runeisks were good at growing: hops and cacao beans. So, there was only two things Runeisks were good at making: beer and chocolate.

…As Felix was finding out in an epiphany of underage drinking. Suddenly, he realizes that perhaps his sense of hearing wasn't quite as good as he thought it was, because of all the noise around him was blended into a dull din. But he did notice a finger repeatedly digging into his shoulder blade.

Sheba was poking him. "Ummm, Felix? You don't look too good, are you okay? Tell me you weren't drinking!" She got a reaction least expected.

In one effortless motion, Felix reached over to her and pulled her onto his lap. She could smell the alcohol on his breath as he nuzzled her hair and crooned. "Thirsty?"

Sheba leaned away a little bit to look him in the eye skeptically. "I'm underage. And so are you."

Felix laughed, pulling her closer again. "I'm aware of that. You just haven't tasted this stuff, yet." He brought the keg to his mouth again. "I could just get you a little one. No harm in that."

Zeke snorted something, casting Felix a sideways glance. Sheba translated for him. "He says the one you're drinking from is the smallest they have. They are big animals, you know that, Felix?"

Felix wasn't listening. He was zoning out, listening to the music in his head. He slowly tipped forward, putting his head down on the table. He didn't stir after that.

Sheba stared at him for a few heart-wrenching moments. Was he okay? She touched his shoulder. "Felix… are you really all right?"

Felix leaned to the side slightly, and strangely, began muttering in a singsong voice. "_Mama…just killed a man…_"

"Felix, are you singing Bohemian Rhapsody?"

Felix stumbled out of his chair, collapsed, then got back up. Now, he was humming a tune from The Little Mermaid. Apparently, Felix was a stupid drunk. Sheba didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

As if suddenly remembering that she was there, Felix spun around to face Sheba opened his mouth to say something, and then just stood there, trying to recall what is was that he was going to say. Finally, he said. "I think I'm all done here." And he passed out.

Sheba sighed, mentioned for Isaac to come and carry Felix out of here, and sat back down. She suspiciously eyed the keg that Felix had been drinking from. She glanced around to make sure that no one was looking then took the keg and took a tiny sip from it. She immediately put it down and pushed to the other side of the table, contemplating on what she had just done.

She would never tell anyone that she kind of liked the taste.

* * *

**I know, that was really short, but Felix can't take a lot of alcohol before he passes out… and I really hope this can still be rated T with drinking in it…**


End file.
